Our Tiny Heart!
by myimagination2012
Summary: Love and happiness is like sunny day. It appears suddenly but with lots of it or it stays clouded for a while. Can a fake marriage become a real one with lots of love and happiness?
1. Chapter 1

**Description: Twilight does NOT belong to me. This story is inspired from the show "Sunny Happiness". I don't own that one either.**

**Thanks so much to my Beta Ankita Kaul 3**

**Chapter 1**

Life is so big…and the thing that keeps it running…is our little heart. The world is so big…and what makes a small world here only for us…is our heart. When it gets stubborn, even our brain doesn't work. When it melts, it loses control over itself. If the heart beats, then we count that person as alive. And the purpose of living is the person…for whom this heart beats. People say the brain controls the body, but sometimes this tiny little heart…makes our brain weak. The two and half words of 'I LOVE YOU' make this heart useless. And when this heart gets betrayed, it shatters into a thousand little pieces. But still that damn bastard just doesn't stop beating. Our tiny heart!

.

.

.

"Bella? Do you like the view from up here?" Edward asks suddenly as he looks at the view with a small smile on his face.

"I love it, Edward. It's beautiful!" I gush over it with a wide smile, almost bouncing on my heels.

Edward chuckles at that. "I'm glad. I bought this apartment for you. When you'll get home after a long day's work, you can sit here in this balcony with a beer and look at the view and rest your body and mind." he adds with a pleased smile.

"I…I don't understand…what…are you…?" the feeling of dread in my gut lets me know that whatever he's going to say next will hurt like hell.

"After we get divorced, I want to have the peace of mind knowing that you're safe and secure and happy." he explains softly as I feel those traitorous tears filling my eyes. But I'm not alone. His eyes have them too. He doesn't stop them from flowing down his cheeks.

"You shouldn't have…wasted so much money…I would have been fine…" I reply softly as tears stream down my face.

"I…I…" he sniffs. He can't get the words out, I understand. Before I can blink, he pulls me into his arms and hugs me tightly to him "Why? Why can't we just…stay? We can tear those papers and act like they never existed…like we never signed those papers." he whimpers making me sob harder.

"But…but what about Anthony? And Tanya?" I ask, gripping his back tightly with no intention of letting go.

He pulls back and shakes me by my shoulders "And what about you? What about us? What about our…baby?" he cries out, desperately. I don't know what more to say to him…I have no answers for his questions. I can only think of one thing. I pull him into my arms and bury my head in his neck. He clings to me like he's grasping onto a lifeline…It's like that is what I am to him…his lifeline.

.

.

.

I know, you must be wondering what's going on here. From the situation up there, I'm sure you've figured out that Edward is my legal husband and I, Isabella Marie, am his legal wife. It has only been two months since we were married. But unlike any normal story, where this should have been a love story, in reality it was anything but.

It all started one morning three months ago, when I met Edward Cullen for the first time. It was raining that morning. I was on my way to work on my bicycle, when I noticed an old woman in the middle of the road gathering oranges that had fallen down. I stopped to help her. I was almost done picking all the oranges up when I noticed something from the corner of my eye. I quickly turned to see a car coming towards me at full speed. Before I could react, the car swerved a little, missing me and hitting my bicycle instead. The car stopped. I exhaled loudly, trying to calm my wildly beating heart, when he came out of his car.

We then argued about whose fault it was for a while, and during that I may have…torn his suit jacket. He just huffed in disbelief. After he bought me a new bicycle, he told me in no uncertain terms that I couldn't afford to replace his ruined jacket; then he left. I thought we would never meet again. But it turned out that he was my new boss. He was the new owner of the hotel where I work as a cleaning maid. We met again that same day, argued again and I got humiliated again. He was so damn arrogant and conceited that I don't even have enough words to describe it.

Oh did I mention that Mr. Arrogant Cullen has OCD? I didn't? Well he did. So when I was appointed to clean his office in the hotel, I was lectured on cleaning and how my cleaning was just passable, and of course, we argued again. I have been the best cleaning employee at this hotel for the last three years after all. He said he'd be the judge of that. The cheek of him!

It continued like that for next 15 to 20 days. In between, he accused me of having a crush on him and I didn't delay in telling him in no uncertain terms that even if he was the last guy on earth, I wouldn't fall in love with him. **I didn't know at the time that I had unknowingly lied to him.**

.

.

.

A few days later, I found out that he had bought the hospital where my dad was getting free medical attention. It used to be a free hospital but Mr. Edward ass Cullen decided to turn it into a normal bill-paying one. I didn't have the money to pay for all of Dad's bills, so I requested for some extra time to gather money for my father's bill. But he not only insulted me, he gave me only 10 days to gather the money. I argued with him, but to no avail. Finally, without giving in my resignation, I decided to stop working as a protest.

When I informed my dad about all this, he asked me to reach out to one of his friends in California for a loan. With hope in my heart, I traveled to California. Reaching the hotel, I discovered that **he** was there checking in too. We both were quite shocked and surprised to see each other. That evening I saw him arguing with a woman. I didn't bother to check what that was about, and was waiting in front of the elevator when he joined me. I could tell that he wasn't in a good mood, so I didn't initiate conversation.

"What are you doing in California? I thought you were going to try to gather money for your dad's bill?" he asked after we entered the elevator.

"Not that it's any of your business, but one of my dad's friends stays here. I'm here to ask him for a loan. He'll be back tomorrow noon from his vacation and then we'll discuss the matter. I'll pay your money before the 10 days are up," I replied confidently.

He gave me an honest to god smile and said, "Good luck." And he left to walk to his room, which was, strangely enough, opposite mine. When I asked him about it, he replied that he didn't like those who waste money just because they have it. That day for the first time…**I respected him.**

.

.

.

The next day when I had the meeting with dad's friend, all my hope was shattered. He couldn't help us even though he wanted to. His business had suffered a huge loss the previous month, so he had no extra savings left to help us. I felt like the earth had been snatched away from under my feet. I sat in the garden of the hotel thinking of how I could possibly face my father with this news. I felt so helpless and ashamed that I couldn't fulfill my daughterly duties. When my dad needed me the most, I couldn't help him.

I started sobbing before I even knew it. I was wiping my tears away when I saw the handkerchief in front of me. I looked up to find Mr. Cullen standing in front of me with a worried expression. "What made the bravest girl I know break down like this?" he asked softly. I kept gaping at him. He thought I was the bravest girl? "From your tears, I'm guessing you didn't get any help?" he asked, sighing a bit.

I just shook my head in answer. "You won. I couldn't get the money." My voice broke as I accepted defeat. I got up to leave, but he stopped me.

"What if I pay his bills and get the best therapists and doctors for him?" he asked suddenly.

I was confused about his motives. "Why would you do that?" I asked. He just kept looking at me. Realization dawned after a few moments. "You want something in return… what is it?" I asked, feeling scared of the unknown.

**"You have to marry me,"** he said, with finality in his voice.

I thought he was kidding but then he explained the situation to me in detail. He told me that 9 years ago when he was in college, he had married his girlfriend. They were happily in love. But Tanya, his now Ex-wife, wanted to be an anchorwoman. When she accidently became pregnant, she wanted to abort the baby but Edward wanted her to keep it. Edward tried to convince her against it, but Tanya asked him to sign the abortion agreement papers.

With a breaking heart Edward signed the papers, left California and returned to Seattle to take over his family business. A few days later, Tanya served him with divorce papers. They never contacted each other after that. A few days ago, Edward met Tanya with a little boy, who had copper hair and green eyes like him. Upon confronting her, Tanya revealed that she couldn't get an abortion. As a punishment she told the kid that his father was dead, and didn't inform Edward about his birth either. Anthony, Edward's son, was super happy when he found out that his father was alive.

Now Edward wants custody of his son. But there is one problem—he had signed those abortion papers, and Tanya single handedly raised their son for all these years. Edward's lawyer finally suggested that he should get married. Tanya is a single mom and she never told anyone that Anthony was her son. In fact, everyone thinks he is her nephew. If Edward gets married and can provide the child with a family-friendly environment where there is a mother figure and a father figure, then he has a better chance of getting custody.

And that's where I come in. Edward needs to get a wife in a few days and he doesn't trust anyone else to not take advantage of his situation. Since I have something to gain that Edward can provide easily, he wants me to be his wife. He assured me that even though we'll legally be husband and wife, in reality nothing needs to change. Our marriage will only last for one year. After that I'm free to do whatever I want.

I asked for time. He gave me 12 hours to think about it. My dad had an accident three months ago. The bones of his hips and legs had been shattered badly, and he needed long-term physiotherapy to get on his feet again. If I agreed to the marriage, my dad could get those treatments. After thinking about the pros and cons, **I gave Edward my agreement.**

**.**

.

.

The next day at 4 pm, with his lawyer and lawyer's assistant as our witnesses, we got married and thus, **I officially became Mrs. Isabella Marie Cullen.**

**A/N: **** Thanks to all of you for reading my new story. **

**Remember to leave some reviews to let me know what you think so far..**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Twilight does NOT belong to me. This story is inspired from the show "Sunny Happiness". I don't own that one either.**

**Thanks so much to my beta, Ninkita 3**

**Previously: **The next day at 4 pm, with his lawyer and lawyer's assistant as our witnesses, we got married and thus, **I officially became Mrs. Isabella Marie Cullen.**

**Chapter 2**

This whole 'Marriage' fiasco was supposed to be on paper only, but as they say, fate does interrupt on occasion. After the ceremony—or more specifically, after signing the papers—we returned to our hotel rooms and spent the day doing our own things, acting as if we didn't just get married a few hours ago. Edward came to my room that evening and gave me some papers. When I asked what they were, he explained that these were our divorce papers, dated one year from that day. We both signed them without any regret, thinking that one year would go by in the blink of an eye.

Edward's lawyer informed us the next day that we would need photographic proofs of our wedding. Mr. Lawyer suggested we throw a little wedding reception to get pictures of us performing the post-wedding rituals. Edward thought it was a great idea, but I protested. A wedding reception means booking a hall, food and clothes… unnecessary expenses.

I tried to make Edward understand my point, but he smiled and said, "Bella, even though this is a fake wedding, it is your first one. You deserve some celebrations, at least. And what kind of husband would I be if I can't give my new bride a little reception party?" Hearing him, the words of protest dried up on my tongue.

.

.

.

Edward took me to the hall he had booked for the reception. It was huge! When I mentioned it, he just shrugged. I looked around and I could almost imagine our family members and friends at the different tables. With a smile of delight, I started describing in detail who would sit where,

"That table in the front…that's where our parents will sit, on the next table on the right will be for his siblings and our cousins. Our friends will sit on the left table. In the second row first two three tables will be for the children of the orphanage I volunteer for. The next first two tables will be for our teachers we want to invite and the rest of the tables are for our colleagues and other guests." I explained grinning dreamily but that smile fell as soon as I recalled that in reality, there would be only four people and no one else at my reception. I sighed and told him as much.

For a moment, he looked guilty, but then he smiled a crooked grin and said he would personally help my guests to their seats at my real wedding. He took my hand and told me that he's taking me to shopping. He took me to an expensive looking boutique and asked me to buy a dress for the reception…in whatever color I wanted. I hesitated at first—I didn't want to waste his money. But when he glared at me and ordered me to do as asked in his bratty voice, I poked my tongue at him and went to search for a dress.

I chose an off-white knee-length sweetheart dress. It had a fitted bodice with a flowing skirt that ended just above my knees. I got out of the changing room to show Edward my choice. I heard his breath hitch first, before I looked at his face and noticed him staring at me with his mouth agape and his pupils dilated. When I asked if he was okay, he cleared his throat and nodded.

"You look like an angel," he commented, looking at me with a soft smile. I was confused by his reaction. 'What did he meant by that angel comment anyway?' was my exact thought. After buying matching shoes, Edward dropped me off at my hotel room and said that he'd escort me to the reception in four hours.

I changed into my new dress and shoes two hours later. The waterfall twist hair style looked elegant with the dress. I curled the ends of my hair and kept my make up natural. I finished the look with pearl hoop earrings. Right on time, Edward came to escort me. He smiled at me widely and said, "You look gorgeous," making me blush.

.

.

.

Just as I predicted, the reception was awkward. Edward was sipping on his wine, I was concentrating on food, Mr. Lawyer was eating and looking around the empty hall, while his assistant observed our reactions.

"This is the weirdest reception I have ever been to," she huffed, getting everyone's attention. "The photographer is clicking pictures of everyone eating food in awkward silence. No one is going to believe in these picture proofs. Everyone will know that this marriage is **not** a 'love marriage'," she added, throwing her hands up in frustration.

"So….what do you suggest?" Mr. Lawyer—whose name is Mr. Jenks, by the way—asked, swallowing his food.

"How about some toasts to the bride and groom? And a cake cutting ceremony? I had already ordered the cake this afternoon," Jena, Mr. Jenks's assistant said excitedly.

"Good job. I like your suggestions. What do you think, Edward?" he asked.

Edward shrugged and said, "Yeah whatever you say," before sipping on his wine.

"Alright! I toast to Mr. and Mrs. Cullen for the success of their unusual marriage," said Jena, lifting her newly filled champagne glass. We chuckled at her statement. "Cheers!" we echoed, taking a sip from our glasses.

"For successfully getting custody of Anthony!" Mr. Jenks toasted. Edward grinned widely as we cheered.

"Congratulations, Mr. Cullen," I said jokingly as I touched my glass with his.

He laughed, "Same to you, Mrs. Cullen." We both took a sip on that.

"Okay…now link your arms and drink from your glasses. The picture will be awesome," Jena squealed. We did as instructed, as the photographer clicked away.

.

.

.

It must be a few hours later, in the middle of the night. We decided to go to a beach nearby. Edward and I were walking along the shore while gulping down wine from our bottles. Jena and Mr. Jenks had bought these six bottles for us as our wedding gift.

As we sipped on our wine, we shared a bit about our lives, our likes, dislikes; I got to learn about a whole new Edward that day. He was fun, free and open-minded. He wasn't anything like the guy I first met, and I told him so. Edward laughed at that and explained that after his divorce he had become bitter. But since he had learned about his son, he felt like he had been reborn. His happiness lit up his face. I laughed along.

I told him about my life, about my dad's accident, my dropping out of college and taking the job at the hotel as a cleaner. He then requested…no, begged me to come back to work, since his office hadn't been as clean as it used to be when I was on the job. I chuckled at that and told him I'd join as soon as I returned to Seattle. He gave me a huge toothy grin, making my heart flutter.

.

.

.

I don't remember clearly what happened after that, since we had finished all the wine in one go. But when we woke up the next day in my room, we knew an accident had happened. We were both naked and my privates were sore. We screamed at each other in shock. I kicked him off the bed, threw the bed cover over his head and ran to the bathroom. Edward apologized profusely from outside the door. I told him to forget that 'this' ever happened and declared that we would **NOT** talk about it, ever. He agreed and left to go to his hotel room.

I changed fast and stuffed my clothes into my suitcase. My flight was in two hours. The bed sheet was stained with a small amount of blood, letting me know that I had given up my virginity to my fake husband and I didn't even remember it. I huffed in irritation and left the room. **Silly me for not thinking about the risk of pregnancy!**

Down in the lobby of our hotel I met Edward, who was going to meet his ex-wife to try to convince her one more time to settle the custody matter outside of court. Those were an incredibly awkward two minutes of our lives. We said goodbye after Edward assured me that back home it would be like the wedding never even happened. **We were fools for thinking that.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Life returned back to normal. I joined work at the hotel again, dad's bills were paid by Edward and everything in my life was pretty much good… until three days later, when I got a call from Edward at midnight. He informed me that his ex-wife Tanya had agreed to give him custody after learning that he had gotten married to give his son a full family. But there was a slight problem. She wanted to meet Edward's new wife… me. He was coming back to Seattle with Anthony, and Tanya was coming along.

I was a little surprised, and asked him how come his ex-wife had agreed to give the custody up to him so easily after learning about our marriage. Edward informed me that Tanya had never told anyone that Anthony was her kid; in fact, everyone who knew her professionally thought she was taking care of her sister's son and that she was single. Tanya wanted it to stay that way to keep her show's ratings up.

It was exactly what we had gotten married for, so I agreed to meet her but I suggested that we meet in the orphanage where I volunteered. Edward didn't understand at first why we should do that. I explained to him that if his ex-wife saw how we manage and take care of the kids at the orphanage, she might feel more at ease leaving her child with us. Edward thought it was a great idea and agreed.

They next day was fun. I met Tanya and Anthony. Anthony looked like a younger version of Edward. He was a very obedient boy; eager for his father's attention. In turn, Edward showered his son with lots of it. Tanya was a gorgeous woman. Her blonde hair looked like gold threads…very beautiful. She seemed to be a good mom and a good woman. To me, it seemed like they had gotten married so young, that they both couldn't handle the responsibilities of a marriage and as a result their marriage broke apart. Tanya said she felt relieved after meeting me and knowing that her son now had a mom and a dad. I explained, or rather assured her that no matter what, she would always be Anthony's mother. She smiled in gratitude and gave me a hug. We didn't tell Anthony about me being Edward's wife. We didn't want to explain to him why his parents can't be together. So Edward just told Anthony that I was a friend of his and that I would work as Anthony's nanny on occasion. Anthony was happy about it and we became friends as soon as he agreed for me to be his nanny.

.

.

.

A few days passed. It was dad's birthday the next day. I had decided to bake a cake for him. I was happily humming as I gathered my ingredients at the grocery store, when I caught a movement from the corner of my eyes. Turning, I saw it was Edward who was buying something. I wasn't in the mood to talk to him, so I ducked behind my trolley and ran in the opposite direction.

I thought I had passed him and wouldn't see him again, but fate works in mysterious ways. After getting everything I needed for my cake, I was heading towards the check-out counter when I bumped into someone's trolley. I started to say 'sorry', but found that it was none other than Edward himself. We both greeted each other with awkward 'Hello's and stood in the check-out line.

"So…um…what is this stuff for?" he asked, as we waited in the line.

"It's my dad's birthday tomorrow. So I thought I would bake his favorite cake for him," I explained, shrugging.

"Hard to tell that you're so talented. I would've never imagined that you can bake too," he teased, smirking.

"Please! I can do everything in a kitchen. I even have a chef's license, along with a car mechanic's license, and everyone knows that I'm the best cleaner your hotel has. I'm an expert at all of that," I replied proudly.

"Hmm." I saw that he was deep in thought. "We're paying together," he informed the girl behind the counter.

"No! That's totally unnecessary!" I protested.

"I need your help in a matter. Consider this as the advance payment," he said mysteriously.

"Can I refuse?" I asked hesitantly.

"No," he replied smoothly.

"But…why?" I whined… I may also have stomped my feet… don't remember clearly.

"Because you're the only one who can help," he explained. I could hear the desperation in his voice.

I sighed and asked, "What is it?"

"You need to teach me to… make sandwiches."

"Sandwiches?" I asked in confusion.

"I would've asked my mom but she's out of town. I'm taking Anthony and Tanya for a picnic tomorrow where we'll tell him that his mom is going back to California and from now on he'll stay with me. I thought if I made the food myself, he might get impressed," Edward confessed sheepishly.

.

.

.

So that's how I found myself in his house later that evening. He told me that he used to have his own apartment when he was alone. But when he learned about his son, he moved back with his parents. His parents are super happy at getting their son _and_ their grandson at home.

I asked Edward to show me how much he knows about sandwich making. He presented me with a pile of triangles of bread, with almost mashed tomatoes and cheese, giving me a proud smile. I raised my brow at him and shook my head.

"Teach me, please?" he requested with a pout.

"Call me teacher," I teased him with a smile.

He sighed, looked around as if to see if we were really alone. When he was satisfied with the surroundings, he looked at me and smiled crookedly, "Teacher, please teach me how to make sandwiches."

"Good boy!" I cheered, before getting to work.

As I showed him how to make a sandwich, he watched closely, examining the result with very careful eyes. "They sure look different than the ones I made," he said.

"I've taught you the method. I hope you remember it?" I asked.

"Yes. Thanks a lot, Bella."

"No problem. I'll leave now," I said, washing my hands.

"Let me drop you off."

"Oh, hell no! You'll practice until these sandwiches are perfect," I ordered. "I hope Anthony loves your sandwiches. Work hard. Bye."

"Bye. Go carefully," he bid me. **We didn't know that day, but it was then we first started bonding with each other.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Two days passed after that. On the third night, a phone call woke me up from my peaceful sleep. The caller id said 'Edward'. I huffed and ignored it. But he called again. I whined in irritation and received his call. "You do realize it's 1 am, right?" I said by way of greeting.

"Sorry for calling this late. But I didn't know who else to call for help. I need another favor from you," Edward said. I could hear the hesitation and desperation in his voice.

I sighed, shaking my head. "What is it?"

"Anthony has been upset since his mom dropped him off. He hasn't eaten anything since then. A few minutes ago, he said he wanted to have cake. It's late at night, so all the shops are closed and mom isn't home. You're the only one left. Will you…please bake…a cake for him?"

"I'll be there," I said, before hanging up. Let me tell you, getting out of my house without alerting my ex-cop dad is a skill. So after applying every ninja skill I knew, I was able to reach Edward's parents' house in one hour. After another hour of baking and decorating a chocolate cake for Anthony—during which time Edward himself helped me, by the way—we entered Anthony's room with the candle-lit cake, just as Anthony had requested.

"Anthony, look what we have here," announced Edward.

Anthony's face lit up the second he noticed the cake, making my insides feel warm and gooey.

"Ta-da!" I said, smirking.

"Bella! You brought cake! Thanks!" he said, running to me and giving me a tight hug.

"Careful with the cake," warned Edward, before laughing and taking it from my hand. "Bella baked the cake herself for you," added Edward.

"You little imp! You're really hard to please. Refusing to eat dinner and then in the middle of the night you insist on eating cake? Harassing your poor dad, huh? Luckily, I can bake. Otherwise, where would he have found a cake at this time?" I teased, messing his hair. He had exactly the same hair as his father. I smiled at the thought.

He just gave me a grin.

"Okay the cake is here. Blow the candle and eat it."

"Can I make a wish first?" he asked hopefully.

"Sure. Go on." I chuckled at his antics. He closed his eyes and after a few seconds, blew the candles off.

"Done!" he exclaimed.

"Now the candles are blown. Go on, eat it."

"Bella," he whined. "I'm sorry. I don't want to eat the cake. I just wanted to make a wish by blowing the candle," he said dejectedly. "Isn't it true that if I make a wish before blowing a candle on a cake, then my wish will come true? Last time it did… when I wished for my dad on my birthday, Dad came to visit me. So this time I thought…" he explained with a smile.

"So you wished for your mom this time?" Edward guessed.

"No. I wished that you and mom would get together so that I can have my mom and dad at the same time. Isn't it good to live together, just the three of us?" he asked his father. Edward and I exchanged a look silently. Edward just offered a smile to his son, not knowing what to say to him.

.

.

.

I was washing the dishes in the kitchen when Edward entered with a sad smile. When I inquired about Anthony, Edward said he finally fell asleep. When Edward thanked me, I explained to him that every kid wants their parents to be together. Anthony was no different. Then Edward replied that in the world of adults, there are too many complications that children don't understand. I just nodded in agreement.

I asked him why he and Tanya didn't reconcile. Do you know what he said with his devilishly charming smile?

"Did you forget who my legal wife is?" he asked, smiling like the devil that he is. I just huffed at his answer and informed him that since everything was over and done with, I'd go home. Edward insisted on walking me out.

When we were walking by the living room, I saw a beautiful piano in front of the huge window. I squealed in excitement and ran to it. I ran my hand over it like it was the most prized possession. When Edward chuckled at my behavior, I explained to him the reason for my reaction.

My mom died when I was 6 years old. When I was 5, dad had been posted in another town. I wanted to learn to play piano, so mom promised me that when dad came back, she'd arrange for me to get lessons. She even bought me a learner's book. I used to hold it and dream about being a pianist one day and playing in front of people. When dad came back a few months later, mom had fallen sick and she was admitted in the hospital. One month later, she died and along with her died my dream of playing piano. I didn't want my dad to worry more about me than he already did. He got busy with his work and I got busy with my school and stuff.

"I can give you piano lessons," Edward offered.

"Really?" I felt like my heart would burst with happiness.

"Sure but…" he trailed off with a mischievous smile on his face.

"But?"

"You'll have to call me teacher," he teased.

"Teacher Cullen, will you please give me piano lessons?" I asked sweetly, making Edward laugh.

"Certainly, student Swan."

And thus started our piano lessons. Every day, after his mom and dad left home to go to work or other places with Anthony, Edward would teach me. Two months passed, and we didn't even realize it. **During those piano lessons, Edward and I had become friends…best friends, even. **We would tease each other mercilessly, joke around and gossip.

When in the morning we met while I cleaned his office, we would talk about life, about Anthony and gossip about the employees. Everything was awesome. My life was shining brightly after a long time.

.

.

.

And then came the day when** I met Jasper, Edward's younger brother and another member of the Cullen clan.**

**A/N: **** Thanks to all of you for reading my new story. My beta has brought it to my attention that a few outtakes in EPOV might be a good idea. I'm thinking about it too. What do you think? Please let me know.**

**Remember to leave some reviews to let me know what you think so far.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Twilight does NOT belong to me. This story is inspired from the show "Sunny Happiness". I don't own that one either.  
**

**Thanks so much to my Beta Ankita Kaul 3**

**Previously:**

And then came the time when** I met Jasper, Edward's younger brother and another member of the Cullen clan.**

**Chapter 3**

It was two months and five days after our wedding. I met Jasper in his office cabin in our hotel one sunny morning. Edward and Jasper had so many similarities that it was easy for anyone to tell that they were brothers—same temper, same spoilt brat attitude and everything. I was passing by his cabin when his assistant called me and told me to clean the coffee spilled on the table. I entered the room where Mr. Jasper Cullen was huffing and puffing about something and grumbling under his breath.

"Both brothers are alike. Maybe there's something in the blood," I said to myself in a low voice as I started cleaning the table. But it wasn't low enough… he heard me.

"What did you say?" he asked, straightening in his seat.

"Edward… I mean Chairman Cullen and you are really alike," I told him with a calming smile.

Jasper got up from his chair and coming around, leaned back against the table with his hand crossed over his chest. "You're just a cleaning maid. How can you say things like that? On what basis?" he asked. Disbelief was clear in his face.

I gave him a smile. "Based on the fact that I clean all kinds of offices here. You are the Vice-President, but you probably don't know that I can guess a person's personality just by looking at their room," I explained with a smug smile.

"Fine. Then tell me… if this is the first time you've entered my office, how are you able to tell that my brother and I are alike?" he asked with a curious smile.

I looked at his face and said, "You, looking like that." He titled his head in confusion, so I added, "That disgusted look on your face is similar to your brother's." Jasper chuckled at my statement. "And it's normal for brothers to look alike," I finished.

As I started gathering my cleaning stuff, Jasper said, "You're wrong. Edward and I are not alike at all. Even to our parents, my brother and I are different."

The tone of his statement made me frown. 'Jealous' and 'competitive' were the first words that came to my mind. "You're so alike. Anyways, I'm done here," I informed him as I got up.

"You're pretty efficient," he commented.

"That goes without saying," I told him proudly. "Everyone asks for me to clean their rooms. I have to stay on standby all the time to clean your brother's office too," I added smugly. "Moreover, he has ordered me not to leave a single bit of dust in his sight. Such severe OCD behavior... who can put up with that?" I huffed at the last statement.

Jasper chuckled before he stated, "I didn't know that you have analyzed my brother so thoroughly." He raised his eyebrow suspiciously.

"Who's analyzing him? I'm done here. I'll go now. I need to clean other areas. Bye," I informed before leaving the room in a rush.

.

.

.

It was just before I was going for my lunch break, when my senior informed me that the Vice-President had requested that I clean his room from that day onwards. I protested, but since the VP himself requested (ordered) it, I couldn't say 'no'. I went to the roof, the usual place where I had my lunch, and started practicing my piano lesson on a piano printed paper while eating.

"Looks like my student is working very hard," I heard a voice from behind. I turned to see Edward standing there with a teasing smile on his face.

I folded the paper and shrugged at him. "Hello, Chairman."

"It's 2.30 in the afternoon, Bella. Which country is having lunch at this time? Why are you torturing your stomach like that?" he scolded, after taking a look at his watch.

"Like me, my stomach is none of your concern. If there's a problem, go see my superior," I replied, huffing before I shoved some more food in my mouth. I saw him cringe a little.

Edward laughed. "Isabella Swan, are you sure that your superior is familiar with your stomach's situation?"

I smiled at him in answer. "You and your brother really came from the same mold," I commented.

"You're saying Jasper is… like me?" he asked with a slight smile.

.

.

.

It was an opportunity to learn more about his family. I was curious, so I asked him if his parents really differentiated between him and his brother. Edward answered in the affirmative and told me that since Jasper was younger, their father always thought that Jasper was not responsible enough. That's the reason why Jasper always thought of Edward as his enemy, even though he had always wanted to see Jasper progress in his life and career. From his statement and expressions, **that day I saw another side of Edward. He was a loving and caring person. I liked this side of him.**

We heard the sound of a door opening and then, "Hey Edward!" Jasper called. I turned my attention to my food, hurriedly.

"Have my eyes deceived me?" he commented. "You're here… on the roof… spending time with Miss Swan?" he stated doubtfully.

"Um… Jasper… it's not…" Edward trailed off.

"It seems like I guessed right, huh? It's not a coincidence. Are you having an affair with my brother?" he asked me.

"Jasper, I'm afraid, you have misunderstood the situation," Edward protested.

"Really? Edward, I thought you had a classy taste in women. I mean Tanya, Jessica, Irina… those women are your type. How can you be with Miss Swan?" he asked in disgust.

Jasper's statement actually hurt. No… not because he called me a low class woman, but because even he knew that I wasn't fit for someone of Edward's status. I got up from my place and stood in front of him. "Vice-President, what era are you from? Just because a man and woman are talking, it doesn't mean they are having an affair. I don't understand how a person can be so narrow-minded. I pity all the female colleagues who have conversed with you. Just because they talked to you, do you think they want to have an affair with you?" I asked, huffing in anger.

"What are you trying to say?" Jasper asked. Anger was clear on his face.

"Let me spell it out for you. The Chairman and I are not having an affair. I just happened to meet him here and started complaining to him," I told him, raising my eyebrow.

I heard a low "huh?" from Edward. I gave him a look and he nodded.

"Complaining?" Jasper asked, thoroughly confused.

"That's right. I was complaining to him about how you have requested for me to clean your room as well, and added to my work load. Why? Can't I?" I informed him. The stunned look on Jasper's face was quite hilarious.

"You… you're complaining about ME?" he asked in disbelief. I nodded in answer. I noticed from the corner of my eyes that Edward was fighting to control his amused smile.

But he composed himself quickly and said, "That's right. Miss Swan was just telling me about how you requested that she clean your room too."

"Is that a problem?" Jasper asked his brother.

"She's complaining that her work just got doubled," Edward replied, shrugging innocently.

"I was asking for a pay raise," I added. "Since I'm more efficient than anyone else, and both the Chairman and Vice-President want me to clean their rooms, I deserve a pay raise. After all, talent like mine is rare," I finished with a smile.

Both brothers laughed at my statement. "As long as I have satisfactory remuneration, I'll make sure you both have a clean and neat work environment," I promised. "And as for the affair stuff… you don't have to worry Vice-President, the Chairman is not my type. I'm finished here. Bye," I said, before leaving the brothers speechless on the roof.

'**He's not my type…' if only this statement was true. At that time, I didn't realize that he was my only type.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

A week later, I met Alice Brandon, Mr. Jack Brandon's only daughter and Brandon Co. Ltd's only heiress.My first impression of her was that she was a short tempered, possessive, uncertain little brat. I met her in Jasper's cabin when I went inside to clean it. Miss Brandon was screaming and whining about something to poor Jasper, who seemed annoyed as hell. That day, when Jasper defended me against her rude attitude, **maybe that's when she started disliking me**.

.

.

.

Two days later as I headed towards Edward's cabin to clean, I found Anthony sitting in front of the room, playing alone. Upon asking, he informed me that it was his uncle Jasper's engagement party at our hotel's party hall that day. His dad had promised to take Anthony with him when he went there. At that moment, Mr. Chairman was in a meeting, however, so he had asked Anthony to play in his cabin and not come out.

I told Anthony that he should've stayed inside the room or he could've gotten lost. That poor thing said with an adorable pout that he was bored. So I took him inside and we spent time together. He chatted about his friends in school, the dog he always wanted, and I told him stories and so on. One hour later, Edward returned and smiled when he saw me with Anthony. They headed downstairs after bidding me 'goodbye' and I got back to my work.

Half an hour later, Edward called my phone and asked me to come downstairs where he was waiting for me to discuss something important. When I found him, he informed me that his mom wanted him to play piano but he didn't want to play alone. He asked me to play a duet with him. I hesitated, but Edward said he wouldn't play if I didn't. With a nervous smile I agreed. **That day, his whole family and his business associates saw us together for the first time. **As we played together, I felt like we were the only ones in that hall. After we finished I felt a strange kind of happiness and I think so did Edward; because I remember him looking at me with a proud smile.

.

.

.

That evening, as we sat on the hotel's roof, Edward was grinning widely. I loved seeing him happy like that. At that moment I knew I was falling for him and that… was NOT a good thing. I had loved the feeling I had when we were together in front of everyone. I seemed to have forgotten that it was not a real marriage. I was only his wife for one year and nothing else… and that too only on paper. We weren't even staying together in his house as a normal couple would. I needed to put a stop to our budding friendship or else I knew it would be my heart that would be broken in the end.

"Edward?"

"Hmm?" he replied, not really paying too much attention as he was enthralled with the setting sun.

"I think we should… stop meeting for piano lessons," I said, watching his face for his reaction.

His head snapped towards me, a confused look on his face. "What? Why? I thought everything was going great…"

"I know… but I'm getting too attached to you…. When in ten months the divorce is finalized, I'll… miss you and I'm not ready… for heartbreak. I need to stop myself from falling for you," I replied clearly. Honesty is the best policy, after all.

He sighed. "I was enjoying our time together…maybe more than I should have..." he heaved a sigh again. "You're right. We shouldn't get too attached. We shouldn't spend any extra time with each other anymore."

.

.

.

Well, if only our life was that easy. Three days after we decided to stay away from each other, Edward called me to meet him in the park near my house. I was confused. Why were we meeting like this again?

After I reached the park and thoroughly scolded Edward for going against his words, he then explained his reason for calling to meet.

"Um… I know we agreed not to meet… but there's a problem," he started, hesitating.

"What problem now, Edward?" I snapped at him angrily. It was becoming ridiculous.

"You remember Jenks, my lawyer? He called and informed me that Tanya is investigating our marriage," He said, sighing as he sat on the wooden bench nearby.

"What do you mean…? Why would Tanya investigate us all of a sudden?" I was confused by this sudden twist of events.

"Well…" he shook his head, sighing again. "It seems that this dear child of mine told his mom that you don't stay with us and he hadn't meet you more than three times." He shrugged. "Tanya became worried, called her producer friend, who has a huge crush on her and lives here in Seattle, by the way, and asked him to dig into our marriage. Jenks said that if Laurent finds out the truth, then I may not even get visitation rights to Anthony again."

"What do we do now?" I asked taking a seat beside him.

"Jenks said he has arranged for a guy to help us act like we are a real happily married couple," Edward finished, looking at my face. "He said the guy is a professional," he added, as he saw the look of disbelief on my face.

"Oh God!" I sighed shaking my head.

.

.

.

The next day, Edward messaged me an address and asked me to meet him there that afternoon with my clothes and stuff to move in. After explaining to my dad that I'd taken a live-in nanny's job, I found myself in front of a beautiful middle-size duplex house, with a smart, modern design.

Suddenly, a bald man came out of the house and with a panicky expression, he looked from the right to left and right again. I raised my brow at him in silent question. He finally looked at me and asked, "Did someone follow you here?" When I shook my head in the negative, he ushered me inside the house, where Edward was waiting for us.

Edward stood up from the couch and offered me a polite smile in greeting. I nodded in answer and sat on the couch opposite him, while the bald man stood in between us, observing our interaction with a displeased frown.

"Let me introduce you. He's here to help us… with our situation. John Berry," Edward said, gesturing towards the bald man… oops, John. I offered him a smile with a soft 'hello'. "My wife, Bella Swan," Edward said, gesturing towards me.

"Look at you both. Totally unconvincing," John said, crossing his arms over his chest. "You need a complete makeover." He threw his hands up in the air in frustration, making us raise our brows.

"Mr. Berry…" Edward started to say something, but John cut him off. "Call me John."

"John?" I started. "What do you mean when you say we need to be 'convincing'? Didn't we already agree to live together? Can't that represent our 'relationship'?" I asked, trying not to irritate the guy… who already seemed stressed enough.

He gave me a sarcastic smile before leaning down. "May I know the relationship… between the two of you?" he asked.

"We… we are married couple, of course," I replied hesitantly, with as much fake confidence as I could.

"Guilty conscience!" he exclaimed, making me jump. He then turned to Edward and asked with that same smile, "Your turn, Mr. Cullen. May I know the relationship between you and Miss Swan?"

"We are a perfectly happy couple," replied Edward pretty confidently.

"You have more determination than her," said John, making me pout slightly. "But that determination doesn't pass the test," he added. "Frankly, from the interaction between the two of you…" he started pacing, "anyone will be able to detect that the mood between you two is awkward, forced, estranged." He sighed, "Just based on your sitting distance, I can tell that the two of you are not intimate with each other." His accusatory tone made both Edward and me look at each other, as flashes of our very intimate moments came to our minds. We looked away from each other and fidgeted uneasily. John, unaware of this interaction, droned on. "This space between you two represents the space between your hearts. A loving couple who is close to each other… they eat, drink, shit, pee and sleep together… will they intentionally maintain such a safe distance?" he asked.

What he said was actually making sense. We hadn't ever thought about how we must look to outsiders. The way we were with each other, there was no way anyone would accept that we were a happily married couple. I saw Edward nodding at John in understanding.

I hesitated. "But the couch is so long. Why would anyone expect us to sit close together? Won't that look… inappropriate?" I asked worriedly.

"You'll be sitting and cuddling with YOUR husband… not someone else's. Why would anyone find it inappropriate?" John asked, bewildered. "And who is the expert here? You or me?" he asked angrily. I offered him an apologetic smile. He took a deep calming breath and commanded, "Go sit over there. NOW!"

Edward offered me an encouraging smile as I made my way to his couch. I sat down stiffly with my back straight. There was still about a two hands distance between us.

"Be more loving," John commanded. "Get closer."

We hesitated, before easing closer to each other. Edward wrapped his left hand over my shoulder as I laid my head in the crook of his neck… even though we were both looking anywhere but each other.

"From my observation," John started, sitting on the opposite couch. "You two don't have a story," he grimaced tauntingly.

"I disagree with you," Edward replied, frowning. "Actually, many interesting things have happened between us," he explained.

I nodded in agreement. "For example, the car accident in the beginning," I said looking at Edward. He nodded with a slight smile. "Then you were nitpicking about my cleaning…" Edward rolled his eyes at that. "And then you got the hospital and finally we signed an agreement for our fake marriage," I finished with a triumph smile. Edward nodded.

"At the point of the fake marriage, were you willing and joyful about it?" John asked.

"How was that possible? It is a fake marriage. How could it be joyful?" I answered, grimacing.

"I agree with Bella," Edward said with a slightly guilty look.

"That is why this situation is called…feuding," said John.

"Then Mr. John Berry, what should we do next?" Edward asked worriedly.

"We should start from both inside and outside. To truly be a couple who lives together," said John with a look that said that he already had a plan for us. We both gulped as we exchanged a look with each other.

**And so started our journey from a fake couple to a real one. If only… we knew then what it would lead to.**

**A/N: **** Thanks to all of you for reading. I had an awful writer's block. COULDN'T THINK OF A WORD TO WRITE! Thanks for being patient for this chapter.**

**Remember to leave some reviews to let me know what you think so far.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: ****Twilight does NOT belong to me. This story is inspired from the show "Sunny Happiness". I don't own that one either.**

**I'm back after almost two months. Some of you know my computer hard disk was attacked by a virus and it was damaged. I had to spend my Eid shopping money to fix it. So, no new clothes or shoes for Eid this year. Eid is, you could say, a Christmas-type religious festival, for Muslims.**

**Thanks to my Beta, Ninkita 3**

**Previously:**

"Then Mr. John Berry, what should we do next?" Edward asked worriedly.

"We should start from both inside and outside. To truly be a couple who lives together," said John with a look that said that he already had a plan for us. We both gulped as we exchanged a look with each other.

**Chapter 4**

The next day, Edward and I ventured out to do some shopping for each other, on John Berry's orders. He instructed us to buy clothes according to each other's choice. The first thing Edward decided to buy me was a pair of new red "Betsey Johnson Caseyy" back bow satin pumps with black trims on them. They had four inched heels on them. I told him again and again that I'm extremely clumsy; and that me plus heels was just an accident waiting to happen. But he didn't listen to me. He forced me to accept them, saying that a CEO's wife always wears heels and as long as I was his wife, I must wear them too. That bastard! But the shoes were actually… very pretty. Not that I was going to say that aloud.

Then came time to buy me dresses, and he started buying me designer dresses that I can't even pronounce the names of. "You know…I often wanted to tell you…" Edward said from the couch where he was watching me try on the clothes with an amused look. "Though you may cook and clean, there's still no need for you to look like a tomboy. Your dad will definitely be grateful to me for turning you into a girly girl," he announced smugly, looking quite pleased with himself. "Look at you now! You actually look like you have girly parts."

"Haha... you are one funny guy, Edward," I replied sarcastically. "And I don't look good. I look like Barbie," I whined, stomping my feet. Edward chuckled and said with a cheeky grin, "Next!"

.

.

.

Then, when it was Edward's time to dress according to my choice of clothing… let's just say, I thoroughly tortured him as revenge. After a morning of torturing each other, we had lunch in a restaurant where we talked and got to know each other. In the afternoon we decided to do touristy stuff and clicked our 'couple' picture—John Berry's orders. To tell you the truth, Edward was looking like Adonis in his casual jeans and t-shirt. When I had first met him I would never have thought this uptight jackass could be a fun guy too.

"One last photo… a selfie for my phone," announced Edward. Raising the phone in front of us, he said 'smile'. As I smiled at the camera, I felt him place a kiss on my cheek and the flash went off. "Now we look like a couple in love!" Edward said, grinning as he checked the photo. I was still standing shell shocked. When he touched me, I had a sudden flash of naked bodies, him moving inside me as he sucked on my neck.

.

.

.

It was decided that we would sleep in the same room, but not together. Our bedroom in this house didn't have a couch in the room, so Edward decided to sleep on a mattress on the floor by the bed. We sat on our beds and started asking each other questions, stuff that husbands and wives should know about each other.

"I love steak. Rare, with the taste of blood that melts in the mouth," he said dreamily.

"How disgusting! They really speak the truth. You are what you eat, and in your case, bloodthirsty!"

He chuckled. "So, tell me, how many boyfriends or lovers did you have?" asked after writing down our favorite foods.

"That's easy—two. The first guy was our neighbor and he used to share his candies with me." I smiled at the memories.

Edward raised his eyebrow at me. "Next one?"

"He was a pen friend when I was in high school."

"PEN FRIEND!? That doesn't count as a love interest," he exclaimed.

"It so does. I really, really liked him. We used to write about our deeper feelings without being awkward," I explained.

"So what happened to him?" Edward asked huffing.

"The first time we decided to meet, he… never showed up. I think he saw me from the entrance and didn't like what he saw. So he left. After that there were no other letters," I shrugged; the abandoned feelings crawled in my memory. "We had agreed to meet in an amusement park. It was my first time going in an amusement park. But after waiting for him for 8 hours, I left the park without riding any of the rides. I never went to an amusement park after that incident." I gave him a sad smile.

"So it was an amusement park where you got hurt?" he asked with a soft smile. At my nod, his grin widened. "Then we'll have to replace the sad memories with happy ones. One of my friends is the owner of the biggest amusement park in Seattle. I'll talk to him and hire the park for one whole day. I'll take you there and we can make happy memories," he offered.

"Really?" I could feel a huge smile spreading over my face and tears pooling in my eyes.

"Of course! If I can't do this much for my wife, what kind of husband would I be?" he joked.

"Okay, smartass. Your turn. How many love interests?"

"One," he replied with a grimace. "The one-night stands they spoke about in the media never really happened. They printed bullshit and I didn't bother correcting them. I simply stopped caring about others' opinions of me." His tone turned bitter.

"Tanya?" I asked.

He nodded with a smile. "I was a geek in school and college. Studying was more important than having a girlfriend. I went to Harvard. I met Tanya there in our freshman year. We dated for four years of college and just one month before Graduation, I asked her to marry me. I didn't have a ring with me at the time. So I proposed to her with my watch." He smiled at the memories.

"Why… why did you guys divorce?" I asked hesitantly.

"After graduation, we got married in a courthouse without any of our family members there. Tanya wanted to move to LA for her career and I supported her. We moved there in a tiny apartment. I got a job while Tanya joined a news channel. Things were going well. Then Tanya told me she was pregnant. Trust me Bella, I was over the moon. The thought of having a baby…I…I can't explain how happy I was. But the next morning Tanya informed me that she had booked an appointment to get the baby aborted and handed me a consent paper for abortion. I was livid. She didn't even ask me. I told her that if she had the baby, I'd stay at home and take care of him or her. But Tanya didn't want a baby and said when she came back that evening there would be no baby. I saw red. After she went office, I contacted my lawyer, signed those consent papers and within hours, I was on a plane back to Seattle. I left the abortion consent papers on our bed. Two weeks later I received signed divorce papers in my mail."

"God! Hey… if you thought she aborted the baby… then how did you know about Anthony?"

"Um… Tanya came to Seattle for a interview with one of the richest CEOs of the USA. Anthony wanted to join his mom. They were having lunch in one of the restaurants in the city where I had a meeting. Tanya had given Anthony a picture of us and told him that his father was dead. So when he saw me in the restaurant, he went off. He ran to me exclaiming 'Dad' over and over. I thought he was lost or something, but when Tanya followed him to stop him from approaching me, well… looking at his bronze hair, green eyes and Tanya's guilty face, I knew," he smiled.

.

.

.

The next day, Edward drove both of us to the hotel. I was crouched down, hiding. "You're overreacting," he deadpanned, glancing at me.

"People will spread rumors if they see a lowly cleaning maid arriving with the Chairman," I pouted.

Edward just shook his head. "Why do you start work so early? You didn't even let me have breakfast," he huffed.

"Because, my boss, the Chairman wants his office clean early in the morning before he arrives in the office himself," I replied with a smirk. Edward's eyes widened in realization as he opened his mouth in a perfect 'O'. "Of course, if the Chairman changes his rule about early cleaning… then I won't have any problem abiding by it."

He gave me a look and said, "Forget I asked. My fault." he added, grimacing, causing me to giggle.

.

.

.

That weekend, three days later, when Edward and I were loading our groceries after our grocery shopping, a man approached us. "Hello, Mr. Cullen."

"Hmm… where have I met you…" Edward trailed off. "Oh yes! You're Tanya's friend/producer…um Laurent, right?" He shook hands with the guy.

"Yes. And you must be Miss Swan?" he asked me.

I smiled at him in answer. Wrapping my hands around Edward's waist I said, "It's Mrs. Cullen actually. But since you're Tanya's friend, call me Bella."

"Bella!" Edward whined. "Didn't we agree that we won't go public so soon?"

"But he's a friend of Tanya's and she knows," I shrugged in answer.

"Alright, beautiful." He placed a kiss on my head, then turned towards Laurent. "Yes, Laurent, this gorgeous woman is my wife, but please don't leak it in your shows or sell it to any of your reporter friends. We're trying to keep it under the radar for a while," he explained with a smile.

"Last time when I met you, Mr. Cullen, you were single," Laurent stated suspiciously.

"Fate works in mysterious ways, Mr. Laurent," Edward said as he gave me a soft kiss on my lips. Butterflies flattered in my tummy at his action. Even though I knew it was all a pretense, I liked the feeling of his lips. "I've a beautiful wife, I got my son back; what else do I need," Edward added.

"You seem content, but isn't it a little unfair to Tanya? I heard that you threatened her into giving you Anthony's custody; saying that you'd expose Tanya as a mom and not a single, unattached person." Laurent sounded angry.

"Listen. Tanya gave up custody of Anthony willingly. And it's not like she was telling anyone that he is her son. My son deserves to be recognized and not hidden because his mom wanted to pretend to be young and single. And that is a fact." Edward clenched his hands tightly.

"Fact? The fact is that to get custody of Anthony… you bought this girl and faked marriage," Laurent accused.

"FAKE MARRIAGE! How dare you talk about my wife?!"Edward roared making even me believe that this marriage was real… which it wasn't.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you," he avoided Edward and said to me. "I find it strange that a girl who married a rich guy like Cullen is still working as a maid while letting her husband pretend to be a bachelor. Don't you get jealous? Why would you do that?" he asked in an accusing tone.

"YOU..." Edward grabbed Laurent by his collar.

I cut Edward off with the only reply I could think of. "Because I love him. Mr. Laurent, do you even know what true love is? I love Edward not because he's rich, nor to be Mrs. Cullen whom everyone envies. It's simply because I want to be with him. He makes me feel alive. If because of me, the love of my love can be together with his child, then that is my achievement. As long as the person I love is happy, I'm content. Do you understand?"I asked. Laurent nodded and with a sigh, he turned around and left.

**If only at the time I knew that I was telling the truth. His happiness was my greatest achievement.**

.

.

.

The next morning when I came downstairs, I found our dining table covered with all my favorite dishes. I looked at the kitchen and found him cooking something else. When I approached him, he asked me to take a seat and the soup would be ready soon. When I didn't comment or anything and just kept staring at him, he stated with a charming smile, "I'm a good husband and taking care of my wife with my great cooking skills is my duty."

I took a seat while he brought the soup to the table and informed me that he made everything from scratch. "You know, Mr. Laurent wasn't lying. It's true that I'm a fake wife that you bought with money," I stated with a soft smile. "Prior to the wedding, I just thought that I would be helping my dad. But actually…what I did to others… I'm just a girl who used underhanded means to obtain money… maybe not directly, but it was all for money." I felt cheap at that moment.

"How could you take his words to heart?" Edward sounded angry. "Both of us know it wasn't like that. No matter how others view you, I'm grateful to you. Thanks for the lie you said yesterday." He placed his hands on mine and squeezed softly.

"Lie?"

"The words you said… about loving me?"

"Oh." I gave him a smile. Something inside my chest hurt at that word. Lie? Was it a lie? "You're welcome," I said with a smile.

.

.

.

Next morning, Edward had an early meeting so he left before me. When I arrived at the hotel, I went to his office first. I had made him lunch. I placed the box on his table and leaning against the table I reached down and removed my shoe. I was wearing the red shoes he bought me a few days ago. Damn! I hated high heels. My feet felt like they were on fire. I placed the shoe on his table and started massaging my toes.

The door opened and Edward entered. Seeing me in the room, he greeted me with a "Good morning."

"Good morning, Chairman Cullen. You came so early that you didn't have breakfast. So I brought you a huge lunch," I said pointing towards the box.

Edward grinned at that. "Thanks. What happened to your legs?"

"It's all your fault," I pouted. "You gave me these heeled shoes and they gave me blisters. Do you know how painful they are?"

"Don't even think about slacking off. Today is recycling day. You need to get theses boxes to recycle," he said, smirking while he pointed to a few boxes by the table.

"Don't worry. I won't slack off…just because you gave me a pair of red shoes," I replied playfully.

"Okay… I have to go to the meeting now. See you at home." He smiled and left the room with the lunch box, making me chuckle.

.

.

.

One of my colleagues was helping me get the boxes downstairs through the exit stairs a few hours later. We were talking to each other about how we had worn matching shoes that day. Angela was distracted and before anyone could do anything, she stumbled and tumbled down the stairs. I threw down the boxes and ran down the stairs. I called for help and in a few minutes we were heading towards the hospital. When they took her inside the operation theater, the nurse gave me one of Angela's shoes and said that the patient didn't have the other one on. It seemed her shoe had fallen on the stairs. I shrugged and headed towards the infirmary to get the meds the doctor asked for.

When I returned from infirmary, I found Edward sitting in the waiting room with his head in one of his hands and a red shoe in the other. "Edward?"

At my voice his head snapped up and he looked at me with relief. He got up from his seat and pulled me into a tight hug. He didn't say anything for a while but then he said, "Thank God you're okay."

"Edward, what's going on?" I asked, curious about his strange behavior.

He pulled back from me and looked quite angry. "Clearly you're alright. Then why did you come to the hospital in an ambulance? Do you have any idea how many scary thoughts were floating in my head? And when I saw your shoe…" he raised said shoe. "I almost felt my heart stop," he cried out.

"No… no. You got it wrong. It wasn't me who got hurt. It was a co-worker and we had matching shoes on. See." I showed him my shoes. "That's hers. I have the other one," I said, showing him Angela's other shoe. "She broke her leg," I explained.

"God! I was so scared," he said, handing me the shoe and pulling me in his arms again.

"I'm fine," I tried to assure him once more. I felt him nod against my head.

"Mr. Cullen?" I heard a familiar voice call. Pulling apart from each other, we found Laurent standing behind us.

"Why are you here again?"Edward asked angrily. "Wasn't the other day's insult enough? What do you really want?"

"Look, I'm sorry. A while back, I hired someone to investigate your marriage on behalf of Tanya because I thought it was unfair to her. But I got impatient and got myself involved. When I followed you from the hotel to here, I thought I would finally find something that would prove that your marriage is fake. But when I arrived and saw firsthand, how much you love your wife, how worried you were, I finally understood that nothing about your marriage is fake. You two really love each other." Laurent sighed. "Bella, I'm really sorry for what I said to you the other day. I won't harass you guys anymore." With that he left us alone.

"Strange! I didn't even know he was following me." Edward sounded so puzzled. That poor thing!

A few minutes later the doctor informed us that they had set Angela's bone and had a plaster on it. Edward informed the hospital that he'd bear the expenses. Giving Angela her shoes back, we went back to work.

.

.

.

Another week passed. I was in Edward's office, happily cleaning his windows. He was in there too; working on some project or file or something. Every so often he would ask me something, we'd talk and then we'd go back to our work. I noticed him glancing at me a few times looking nervous.

"You can go first if you want to. I still have works to do, so I'll be late," I stated with a small smile.

"I…um… I think since Laurent's suspicions are settled and he is gone, we can move out of that house and go back to our own homes, you know?" he suggested nervously. I nodded at him thinking about it. I knew that would be the next logical step, but for some reason… it hurt so bad just thinking about staying away from him. "You were a great help," Edward said as he approached me. "And for that, I want to take you to dinner." He smiled boyishly.

"If that is so…then… can you take me to the amusement park you wanted to take me?" I asked excitedly. He chuckled at my enthusiasm and nodded. I giggled at that.

A knock on the door alerted us and we moved away from each other. Edward went to his table and called out, "Come in." I started cleaning again. His assistant entered the room and informed him that there was someone named Tanya Denali outside, who wanted to meet Edward without an appointment.

Edward asked his assistant to let Tanya in. We exchanged a worried glance at each other. When Tanya came in, she greeted us with a wide smile and said that since we didn't get to celebrate our marriage with our families, and she knew Edward from college, so as a college friend she wanted to treat us.

Later that evening, we went to an expensive restaurant. Tanya informed us that she had decided to move to Seattle. That way both Edward and Tanya could spend time with Anthony. After that Edward and Tanya started reliving their college days. I watched him laugh with her and felt like someone was twisting something inside my chest. I kept silent, only offering smiles whenever either one of them glanced at me, and kept drinking glass after glass of wine.

.

.

.

That weekend, I was in Edward's office, cleaning as usual. The previous day we had returned to our own homes. The door opened and Jasper strolled in. "Miss. Swan! What are still doing here? It's 6.45pm already," he asked.

"Hello, Mr. Cullen. I still have a little cleaning to do," I informed him.

"You're really efficient," he chuckled.

My phone rang and excusing myself, I answered, "Hello?"

"Hello, Bella. It's me Billy… Billy Black from La Push."

"Oh, hi, Billy." I was puzzled.

"Bella, Charlie fainted while we were coming back from our fishing trip," he informed me.

"Dad fainted? Oh God! Where is he now?"

"I have admitted him to Forks General Hospital. Come here as soon as you can."

"Yeah, I'll be there. Bye." I hung up and taking my cleaning supplies with me, I left to go change out of my uniform.

I changed into my normal clothes and went to the basement to get my bicycle. I was trying to hurry, but my clumsy self decided my fate and I fell down with my bicycle on top of my leg. I tried to get up, but my leg hurt badly. It seemed I had twisted my ankle. Footsteps echoed through the basement and someone started helping me up. I turned and saw it was Jasper.

"Are you okay?" he asked, concerned.

"Yeah… I'm fine," I nodded. "Thank you." I tried to get my bicycle to move, but the chain got stuck and wouldn't move.

"You seem to be in a hurry. Where are you going?" he asked.

"My dad went on a fishing trip with his buddy in La Push but he fainted and is admitted in a hospital," I informed him as I started pulling on the chain.

"Which hospital is he admitted in?"

"Forks General hospital."

"Forks? What? Is there really a place named 'Forks'?" he asked, looking like a golden curious cat.

"Yeah. Ugh…why it won't get unstuck?" I complain to myself.

"Hey relax, okay? Let me take you there," he offered.

"Huh?"

"I don't have anything planned for the time being. I can drop you off," he explained.

"Are you… are you sure? I don't want to be any trouble." I bit on my lip, hesitating.

"Yeah, sure. Come on. You don't want to be late." He helped me up and led me to his car. Helping me in, he started driving towards Forks. **That was the start of my friendship with Jasper.**

**A/N: Thanks to all of you for waiting so long. Thanks for being patient. **

**Remember to leave a review to let me know what you think so far.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:****Twilight does NOT belong to me. This story is inspired from the show "Sunny Happiness". I don't own that one either.**

**Thanks to my Beta, Ninkita 3**

**Previously:  
**

Helping me in, he started driving towards Forks. **That was the start of my friendship with Jasper.**

**Chapter 5**

"So normally, how long does it take to reach this 'Forks'?" Jasper asked.

"About three to four hours. It depends on the traffic," I explained. I was worried about my dad's health. I just didn't understand. With broken hips and legs that were still mending, why did he have to go on a fishing trip in the first place?

"Hey, don't worry he'll be fine," Jasper tried to console me, awkwardly. I just nodded at him in answer but don't say anything.

About two hours into the journey, the car started to stutter and then it stopped completely. "What the fuck?" Jasper muttered angrily. We got out of the car and he looked into the engine. With a huff, he slammed the bonnet down and kicked the tires.

"Is everything okay?" I asked softly.

"Something happened to the engine. I don't know how to fix a car. Usually I send mine to the mechanic," he replied in a defeated tone.

"If you don't mind….can I check it?" I ask with a convincing smile.

"Why?" he gave me a suspicious look.

"Because I can fix cars. I have an auto-mechanic certificate, if you want proof of my ability."

"Really?!" he frowned in wonder.

"Do you have a doubt?" I asked, with my hands on my hips.

He raised his hands in surrender, muttered a "Go on," and started pacing beside the car. The ringing of his cell phone broke his pacing session. Answering the phone he rudely asked, "What is it, Alice? I'm busy."

"What?... I promised?!" he looked confused. "I…um…I'm out of town at the moment…meeting a client. I won't be able to make it to the dinner." He rubbed his forehead, agitated. "Bye." He hung up, grimacing.

I got out from under the car, where I'd been working. "It's done. Try it," I asked him. He kept looking at me with doubtful eyes. "Try it!" I insisted.

As he keyed the car, it started flawlessly. He laughed in wonderment. "It really worked!" he exclaimed.

"Did you have a doubt? I told you I can fix it," I stated smugly. Jasper just looked at me with a soft smile on his face. I titled my head asked, "What?" He handed me his handkerchief and gestured towards my forehead and nose. When I wiped them, the handkerchief had smudges of black on it. I chuckled at that.

"When I see how serious you are about your work, I really admire you. Even though what you do doesn't carry a status, you still do it with complete honesty. You inspire me to give my best on my work," Jasper said with a smile.

"I love what I do. In fact, I enjoy what I do. That's the secret of my enthusiasm," I nodded in reply.

"Okay. Now get in. We have to go."

.

.

.

When we reached Forks General, the doctors informed me that Dad had fainted because of staying hungry all day and taking his pain medicine without food. I scolded my father and his buddy for not looking after him. Jasper left around ten at night, saying he had an early meeting the next day. I was so exhausted that when I reached my father's house, all I wanted to do was go to sleep. I pulled my phone out and saw that it didn't have any charge left in it and it had shut down. I placed it on charge and fell on my bed to sleep without even changing my clothes.

I was quite late arriving at the hotel the next day. The bus was delayed. Edward's assistant told me that he was in a meeting and would arrive around 1 pm. So, I thought I should clean the Vice-President, AKA Jasper's office first as a 'thank you' for yesterday. When I knocked on his door, I could hear yelling from inside. "Come in!" Jasper said from inside. I opened the door slowly and found his fiancée Alice was there and it seemed like they were arguing once again.

"GET OUT!" she screeched.

"Alice, she's here to clean the room. Let her do her job. And I'm done talking to you," Jasper sighed.

"You're taking a maid's side?" she screeched again. I wondered what was wrong with her normal speaking tone.

"Alice, will you please calm down. I said I'm sorry. And I'm NOT taking anyone's side. I'm asking you to let her do her job," Jasper stated through clenched teeth.

I didn't want to cause trouble, so after informing Jasper that I'd clean later, I ran away from the war zone.

.

.

.

That afternoon, when I arrived at my husband's office, I found him sulking around in front of the huge window for some reason. "I'm sorry I'm late this morning."

"Why was your phone off last night? I was waiting at the amusement park and thought I'd call you there and surprise you. But all I got was voice mail," Edward sounded angry.

"My dad fainted while he went fishing with his buddies, and I was so anxious that I forgot to charge my phone in a hurry to reach Forks," I explained. "My bicycle broke down. Thankfully Jasper helped me and drove me there."

"You asked Jasper for help, and not me? I'm your husband. Even though it's fake, I'm supposed to be the one you ask for help in case of trouble." He was angry.

"I didn't ask for anyone's help, Edward. When my bicycle broke, Jasper was in the parking lot, getting ready to go somewhere. He saw me struggle with my bicycle, so he helped," I explained, trying to calm Edward down.

"It's okay. Is your dad alright? What happened?" he asked, sounding much calmer than before. So I informed him about my dad's incident.

"I'm really sorry that your surprise was ruined, Edward."

"Whatever," he muttered as he took his seat. "Actually, it's good that you didn't go. When I reached there I realized that I don't like amusement parks much. So I left soon after trying your phone," he said almost too casually, but his slouched shoulders were telling another story.

"I'm still sorry," I replied softly.

"It doesn't matter. It's not like I waited the whole night for you or anything." He shrugged. "Anyways, if there's nothing else, I've work to do," he stated as he started going through files.

.

.

.

A few days later, around noon, Edward received a phone call from his panicked mother. I was in his cabin, having my lunch, like I had done for the last two days. His mother informed him that Anthony had locked himself in his room and was not coming out, nor was he answering anyone. As soon as I changed into my normal clothes, Edward and I started for his house. When we reached there, we found his mother Esme knocking on Anthony's door and calling his name.

"Mom! Did he answer?!" Edward asked his mother.

Esme turned around and saw me with her son. She offered me a kind smile and said, "I'm glad you're here too Miss Swan. Anthony had said that you were his nanny a few times and he really liked you. Can I impose on you again? He hasn't eaten anything since morning. I've tried everything, but nothing is working," she explained sadly.

"Let me try then," I assured her with a smile. Edward nodded in agreement.

.

.

.

A few minutes later, armed with the spare key, I entered Anthony's room. He was hiding in his closet, which he closed as I called for him. He didn't realize that I knew where he was hiding. "Hmm…it seems Anthony really is not here and he wants me to clean this room alone. How heartless! He didn't even offer to help clean up the mess he created," I said dramatically as I took a seat in his small chair by the coffee table. There were a few photos that were cut up. "Why are these photos cut up like this?" I asked myself as I started examining them.

The closet door burst open and Anthony ran out from there yelping, "Don't touch my things!" He snatched the photos out of my hand and held them to his chest.

"There you are! You've been hiding in your room to do… arts and crafts?!" I asked him, a little confused.

"This is not arts and crafts," he huffed. "I'm making a family portrait," he added as an explanation.

"Impressive! Can I see?" I asked, holding my hand out for the diary in his other hand.

"No! I've not finished it yet," he stated, looking through the photos. He sat down beside me and said, "I want to enlarge this photo of mom and dad. After that I'll paste my picture between them. Only then it will be finished," he informed me joyously. "And then I'll show this portrait to my grandparents and dad. To let them know that I have only one mommy and dad has only one wife." He seemed smug.

I finally understood his emotions. The poor kid wanted his parents together. "You do have only one set of parents. Why are you saying such things?" I asked curiously.

"Because I heard grandma telling grandpa that they want dad to go on dates," he replied sadly. "Miss Bella, aren't dates for finding dad a wife?" he asked, frowning.

"So that's why, because grandma wants to find your dad a new wife, you're refusing to eat?" I asked softly. "Where have you learned this method of protest?" I teased him.

The kid blushed a deep red and grumbled, "I don't want a new mom. I already have one."

"Let me tell you a story about my childhood friend. Like me, her mom died too. So her father got her a new mom."

"And she forgot about her mom," Anthony interrupted.

"No silly! She always had her mom in heart, like you'll too," I try to explain.

"I won't forget either. I'm just worried that dad will forget mom," Anthony sulked.

"Alright. If you really don't want a new mom, I'll go with you when you tell your grandma and dad. I'll be there with you." I truly supported his desire of having his parents together. I had wanted my parents together too.

"Will they listen to me?" he asked, clearly worried.

"As for that… I'm not sure either. Why don't we go out and eat first. After eating, we will have the energy to negotiate, right?" I suggest.

"But…I'm not hungry." The poor thing looked puzzled.

I look around the room, smirking. "I can hear something rumbling. Whose stomach is that?"

"That's because you told me to eat! That is why it's rumbling," Anthony pouted, knowing he was hungry, but not ready to accept defeat.

"Yes, young master Anthony. It's all my fault. Are you ready to eat something now?" I ask smirking.

"Alright, then." He pouted some more, making me chuckle.

.

.

.

"So that's why you were refusing to eat and locked the door?" Edward sighed. "I promise, I won't go on dates. Just don't behave like this again. Do you know how worried we were?" he explained himself patiently.

"You were the same when you were his age. Like father, like son," Esme smirked. "How's the food?" she asked Anthony, who was gulping down the spaghetti and meat balls greedily.

"Miss Bella makes the best food. You want to taste?" he asked as he offered a spoonful to his grandma.

"Mmmm… delicious!" Esme sounded surprised.

"Here's your milk." I placed the glass down beside Anthony's plate and ruffled his hair. He beamed at me in response.

"Miss Swan, if it's not too much trouble, can I have some of your spaghetti too?" Esme asked.

"Mom?!" Edward was shocked. But not as shocked as I was.

"Ever since our housekeeper retired, I have not eaten such a great home-cooked meal. You know I burn water," she pouted. "Miss Swan, you seem to be multi-talented. You cook well, and Anthony listens to you. I heard from Edward that you're a cleaning expert as well."

I blush at the complement. "It's nothing. They're all trivial things. I just have to put some effort in doing them," I explained.

She looked thoughtful for a moment. "Then, could you put some effort into our home?" she asked suddenly. Edward and I looked at her shell-shocked. "What I mean to say is, would you be willing to work at our home? As our housekeeper?"

I was thrilled with the new job. The pay alone was beyond satisfactory. Edward was happy for me too. He knew money was important for me to take care of my ill father's house and medicine bills. After all, when all was said and done, I would need the money. **At the moment we didn't know that it would be that step that would finally bring me closer to his family.**

.

.

.

The next day, with a heavy heart I quit my job at the hotel. I said my goodbyes to my bosses and colleagues and with a smile, headed for my new job. I was a little scared at first to work at the Cullen residence. But I soon realized, life in the Cullen residence wasn't as scary as I had thought.

"Dr. Cullen, your tea," I announced, as I placed the mug on the coffee table. My dear father-in-law didn't even look up from his paper. I wanted to know if he had seen me or not. So, I waved my hand in his direction, but received no reaction. As I turned around with a sigh, and saw in the reflection in the mirror opposite from me, that he did look up from his paper and give me a curious look. Doctor Cullen was way too serious towards outsiders. It was only when I was at the house that I realized where Edward got his personality from. I chuckled at that and went off to do my work.

Days passed and everyone started getting more comfortable with me; especially Jasper. Often he would come to the kitchen looking for food and get scolded for stealing. He had become like a brother to me, with whom I could banter easily.

However, Anthony was my main reason for coming to work in this house. With me there, he had a friend to spend time with him when his dad wasn't home and his grandparents were busy.

Esme remembered that I had played the piano at Jasper's engagement party, and gave me permission to play whenever I wanted. After a long while it felt like God was finally watching over me. Charlie's house filled up the emptiness of my desire for a home. But my current family helped me learn what it meant to protect one's family.

I would think that one day, if I would have my own child, and my own family, I would definitely make sure that this love continues, so that they have the most stable and warm home.

.

.

.

"They waste so much food," I shook my head before I took a bite of pancakes. Suddenly, the taste and smell of it felt too much and I went to the sink and started throwing up. It felt like my insides would come out.

Jasper came to the kitchen at that moment and watching me puking my guts out asked, "Are you alright? What happened?"

"Nothing. Just my stomach hurts," I explained. "I was so busy that I forgot to eat." I tried to calm his worry.

"You're a person of many abilities and yet you don't know how to take care of yourself." Jasper sounded angry.

"This is the only time you have seen me unwell. Calm down, will you?" I joked. He sighed and nodded reluctantly.

"JASPER!" Alice came to the kitchen and finding me there with Japer she grimaced and faked politeness. "Oh, you're here."

"Yeah. I was just talking to Bella. Weren't you with our dads?" Jasper offered her a kind smile.

"They keep talking about business, so I came to find you. Remember we have to go for the tasting for the fashion show?" she reminded him.

"Miss Brandon? The fashion show you just mentioned… is it something like what is usually shown on TV?" I asked curiously.

"Yes. It's the next season's bridal gowns," she explained. "But seats are limited. I can't invite you there," she added rather rudely.

"I wasn't asking for an invitation. I was just thinking. Miss Brandon, the gowns you've designed for this show must be really pretty."

"Why? Are you interested in seeing them?" Jasper asked with a smile. I shook my head in the negative. I didn't want to provoke Miss Alice. "Come along with us," Jasper offered. "Alice, that's okay, right?" he asked.

"Oh...um...uh...yeah, sure. That's okay." Her smile was so forced, she looked like she was in pain.

"I can really go? Thank you Miss Brandon."

"You can call her Alice," Jasper said, laughing at my formality. After saying their goodbyes, they left. **At the time, I didn't know that this show was going to change my life again.**

.

.

.

That afternoon, I was putting dirty clothes in the washing machine. "Bella, did you see my water colors?" I heard Anthony asking before he entered the laundry room.

"I didn't see them. Did you look properly?" I ask him.

"It's all your fault. You must have misplaced them," Anthony nodded self-assuredly.

"Did I now?" I and sprinkled him with some water from my bottle.

"Hey!" he yelled and ran out. I ran behind him as he grabbed another water bottle and attempted to throw water on me. We ran through the house, chasing after one another until we reached the backyard.

I was winning, when Anthony shouted, "Dad, come and help me!" and ran to his dad, who was just walking out. I turned around and saw his amused face.

"Anthony, enough playing for now! You'll catch a cold. Go change your clothes. You're going to stay at your mom's tonight. Remember?" Edward said affectionately. As Anthony ran inside, I started heading for the laundry room.

Edward followed behind me. "How are you liking working here, Bella?" he asked softly.

"I'm having a blast, Edward. Thank you for this opportunity," I smiled up at him. He nodded in answer. Sudden, a spluttering noise grabbed both our attention, and just like that, the washing machine broke down. "I don't think this will run again," I said, looking at Edward for a solution.

"Let's go buy a new one," Edward suggested with a mischievous smile.

"But Esme isn't home. How can we buy something without asking her?" I replied worriedly.

Edward raised his eyebrows, pulled out his phone and in three minutes, he had permission to buy a new washing machine.

"There are some other necessities we need to buy. For instance, toilet paper and salad oil has run out. And Anthony's stationery should be replaced. In a few days, some of your father's co-workers are coming over for dinner, I need to buy fresh ingredients too."

"Okay, okay. I got it. Make a list. I'll go along with you tonight to buy them," Edward said, smiling.

"You'll… come with me?" I asked, oddly pleased.

"Why ever not!" He wiggled his eyebrows up and down and left.

.

.

.

It was 11 pm and I was still standing in front of the grocery store waiting for Edward. He had asked me not to go in alone, that he would accompany me. He was supposed to be here two hours ago. I thought about just doing the shopping alone, but he had wanted to do this together. So, I moved around a bit trying to lessen the ache in my feet. It had started raining quite heavily too. I wondered if he had gotten stuck in traffic, maybe. I called his phone but it was switched off.

"Sorry! I'm late!" I heard him before he appeared in front of me. I was rubbing my hands together to get rid of the chill. "It's so cold out here. Why didn't you wait inside?" he asked, removed his jacket and placed it around my shoulders.

"I agreed to meet you outside," I mumbled. "I was afraid you wouldn't be able to find me inside."

"I'm really sorry. Anthony wanted me to tuck him in before he slept and then I had a few things to sort out too. And I'm only two hours late…" he teased.

But I was kind of upset that he was late because he was in Tanya's house. Anthony didn't take that much time to fall asleep. So what was he doing there so late? "Edward, the world doesn't revolve around you, you know? My time is precious too. King of lateness!" I grumbled.

"How about this? As compensation, tomorrow I'll give you a day off," he offered me a childish smile, melting my heart. Stupid heart-melting jerk that he is!

"Oh really! Then, who will do the work tomorrow? Because let me tell you, I'll be the one doing it all the day after. I don't want your stinky day off." I crossed my hands over my chest.

Edward laughed. "I'm giving you a day off, and you don't want it? Okay, how about this, I'll treat you to dinner."

"I don't want that either. My stomach's still hurting and if I even think about food, I throw up." I pouted as I recalled my all-day puking session.

"Stomach ache! Did you go to the doctor? What did he say?" Edward asked worriedly and he held me by my shoulders and started looking over me, as though for injuries.

"I'll be fine. Now let's finish our shopping. It's already so late." I dragged him behind me, and as I was going to enter the store, I noticed something. "Hey Edward, did you notice that whenever we meet the rain stops?" I asked curiously.

"Like it did the first time we met," Edward stated with a smile. "Shopping!" he suddenly exclaimed and pushed me inside the store.

That night, a knock on my door broke my precious sleep. The studio apartment I stayed in had an annoying landlady. Sometimes she came around to ask random, stupid questions. I was in my red pj shorts and white cotton camisole. I thought it was her, so I didn't cover up. When I opened the door, I found Edward standing there.

He stared at me with his mouth open and took in my bare legs, the few inches of skin between my shorts and camisole, and braless chest. I saw him gulp and his eyes darkening. I snapped my fingers in his face and asked what he was doing there. He then shoved a few medicines in my hands, saying they were for stomach ache and to take care. He hightailed it out of there... but not before I saw his straining erection.

"Ohkaaaayy!" I said, as I closed my door.

.

.

.

The next day, I accompanied Jasper to Alice's show. When we arrived there, the pre-show rehearsal was going on. Every gown was different and uniquely beautiful in its own way. Jasper asked which one I liked the most. I started counting on my hands when Alice joined us.

"How was it?" Alice asked her fiancée excitedly.

"I'm not a fashion expert. I mean to me, all of them looked like white gowns. Ask Bella. She can tell you better," Jasper chuckled.

"It was awesome and every single one was gorgeous," I replied grinning widely. Alice gave me a fake smile. No matter how much I tried, for some reason, she hated me.

"I appreciate your opinion," she gave me a dry smile and turned to Jasper. "You didn't bring me any flower to wish me luck? How heartless!" she pouted.

"I'll get you some then," Jasper patted her back and left. I tried to make conversation with her about how graceful she looked walking the stage but every answer I got in return was a thinly veiled insult.

A man suddenly rushed towards us, and panting, he informed Alice that her showstopper had broken her ankle and had to be taken to the hospital.

"What about the others?" Alice asked worriedly.

"Everyone else is ready with their timing and everything. We only need someone as a showstopper," he explained. "That person also needs to be our previous showstopper's size," he added.

Both Alice and that man started thinking for a solution. The man looked around, sighing, when his eyes fell on me. Alice noticed it too, and she got a 'you-can't-be-thinking-what-I-think-you're-thinking' look on her face. "You're kidding right?" she shouted in shock. "Her?"

"She looks like the same size," he clarified. **That's how I ended up in Alice's bridal gown show as her showstopper.**

**A/N: Thanks for being patient. Remember to leave a review to let me know what you think about Alice and Jasper.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer:****Twilight does NOT belong to me. This story is inspired from the show "Sunny Happiness". I don't own that one either.**

**Thanks to my Beta, Ninkita 3**

**Previously:**

Both Alice and that man started thinking of a solution. The man looked around, sighing, when his eyes fell on me. Alice noticed it too, and she got a 'you-can't-be-thinking-what-I-think-you're-thinking' look on her face. "You're kidding right?" she shouted in shock. "Her?"

"She looks like the same size," he clarified. **That's how I ended up in Alice's bridal gown show as her showstopper.**

**Chapter 6**

Next thing I knew, people were dragging me backstage. They started fussing on my make-up and hair style and stuff I don't know about. Alice joined them too. I kept telling her that I knew nothing about walking the ramp.

"You're mistaken if you think I want you to walk in my show. But right now, I'm helpless. You're my only option. Don't ruin my show. Just make sure to finish the walk, no matter what," she ordered.

Jasper arrived a few minutes later and watching me getting ready for the show, he asked for the reason with a bewildered expression. Alice explained to him about the crisis. Someone called for her, so she left. Jasper teased me for a while, but encouraged me to do the show. I sighed and agreed reluctantly.

.

.

.

As I waited for my turn to walk out on the stage, the butterflies in my stomach went crazy. Alice fixed my dress one last time and with a "Good luck," she sent me out.

I walked out on the stage. Every light turned on me and I squinted my eyes for a moment to adjust to them. I started walking to the front of the stage, when I noticed Jasper and Edward sitting in front row seats. Jasper showed me a thumbs up and Edward looked surprised. He offered me a huge smile and nodded in encouragement. I posed and smiled as I had seen the other girls do. I was almost toward the end of the ramp when everything in front of my eyes turned black.

When I opened my eyes next, I found Edward sitting beside me in a hospital room. He was holding onto my hand with his head resting on it. The door opened and Edward snapped his hand away from mine and looked up. Jasper and Alice entered the room, looking worried.

"Are you alright now?" Jasper asked.

"I'm fine now. Miss Alice, I'm sorry. Did I ruin your show?" I ask apologetically.

"Well, thanks to you, my show will make headlines tomorrow," Alice said bitterly. "But it's good that you're alright," she added softly.

"I'm sorry I worried all of you."

"What is wrong with you?" Edward shouted. "You're sick and you're apologizing for that?"

"She's already ill. You don't need to yell at her, you know?" Jasper stated angrily to his brother.

"Um… since Bella is fine, I think we should go and let her rest now," Alice reasoned with both brothers.

"But… at least one person should stay with her," Jasper said, looking at his brother.

"That won't be necessary. I'm fine now. I'll go home too," I said, trying to sit up. But I was stopped by my nosy husband.

"Absolutely not! I asked the doctor for a full check-up and you're staying the night. Don't worry. I've already paid the bills… and informed your dad." Edward seemed quite pleased with himself. He didn't know what a blunder he had caused.

"Are you crazy? Did you forget my dad is sick himself? Now he'll try to come here, undergoing a 4 hour journey with broken hips! He'll probably get his BP high with worry." I was almost hysterical.

"Since you're scolding me, it means you're feeling better. And don't worry, I sent my driver to drive him and his friend Billy here. We'll take your leave now. See you tomorrow," Edward said calmly. And with that they left for the day.

Half an hour later my dad arrived with Billy. As soon as they arrived, they started fussing over me. Only when I explained that I was alright and nothing serious had happened did they calm down a little. The doctor arrived the very next moment.

"Doctor, please tell my father that I'm alright and can go home now," I requested the doctor.

"Yes, you're right that everything is alright. But you should take better care of yourself now; especially in your pregnant state," the doctor scolded me.

"What?!" I uttered in utmost shock.

"You didn't know that you're pregnant?" he asked. Then, looking through my reports he added, "it seems that you're 9 weeks pregnant."

I heard my dad roar in anger and Billy's shocked, "How? By whom?" But I couldn't focus on anything. The doctor's words echoed through my head again and again... 'it seems like you're 9 weeks pregnant.' Nine weeks ago…. our wedding night… I conceived… and I fainted again.

.

.

.

As I sat in my little studio apartment in front of my father, who was bellowing angrily, all I could think about was the life resting in my womb. How was I going to tell Edward about the life we had created together? Even though we're married, it's not a real marriage. It never was.

"Are you even listening to me?" I heard my dad say. "I know you're an adult but did you think before sleeping with his father..." he said motioning towards my stomach. "… about using protection. Bella, you don't earn much and I'm sure he won't even take responsibility for this baby. How are you going to manage everything? You already have the burden of my medicine bills and now… this. Please tell me who the father of this child is, so that I can talk to him about taking responsibility and helping you in raising this baby."

But I knew my father well. He'd shoot Edward first and talk to him later… if he survived. But when I didn't answer any of his questions, he panicked. "Were you raped? Oh dear God! Is that why you don't want to tell me? That I'll worry? How can I not? Tell me who that bastard is? I'll kill him!" he roared.

"Of course I wasn't raped. What is wrong with you? Calm down, dad. Your BP will get high," I whined, before I got up from the couch and left my apartment. I just didn't have the patience to deal with him right then. I had lots of thinking to do. I didn't know where to go, though. At first I thought about going to a park, but there could be serial killers there. And I wasn't in mood to actually walk, either. So, I headed for the roof.

It was peaceful and silent on the roof; leaving me alone with my thoughts. My mind and heart were in a battle with each other. The calm outside was doing nothing to calm the storm inside. I didn't know what to do. I knew Edward would love this baby more than anything. He didn't get to experience Anthony's childhood; so, of course he would be ecstatic. But what about Anthony? He just got his father back. He would want his father to stay with him and his mom. It would be so unfair to him. Edward would be in a dilemma, having to choose between his children.

And what about me?! I knew Edward considered me his best friend. I did, too. I had thought that when this sham of a marriage was over, I would get the chance to find someone who loves me more than anything; whose world would revolve around me and our children. Didn't I deserve to be loved and have someone like that? Tears fell from my eyes and I held back my sobs by biting hard on my lips.

"This accidental child will complicate your relationship with Anthony, Tanya…. and me. Please forgive my decision! I'm sorry, Edward. But I'm too selfish to tell you about this baby. You must never know about his existence," I said to myself as I recalled that night when our fate changed. Our wedding night! The wine… our walk along the beach… us laughing together… our naked bodies wrapped around each other… each kiss… each caress… our shopping trip… our photo session… Edward getting worried over my shoe… everything.

I wiped the tears off my cheeks and picking up my phone, I started to type out a message for Edward.

**Edward, I've thought carefully about it. Anthony is with you now. You also get along well with Tanya. Our fake marriage no longer needs to exist. Can you do one thing for me? Let's get divorced earlier than our intended date. –Bella**

I pressed the 'send' button as a sob tore though my chest, making me realize that I couldn't stop myself from falling for him. The thought of no longer being his wife was terrifying and heartbreaking. This stupid heart! Why did it always have to mess things up?

.

.

.

When I woke up the next day, I felt empty. On auto-pilot, I reached my kitchen and made my coffee. It was then that I noticed that my apartment was oddly quite; which, with my dad and Billy staying over, it shouldn't have been. I looked around and found no trace of them. A feeling of dread pooled in my stomach as I found a sticky note stuck onto my refrigerator. It simply said,

**We're going to get you out from being called an 'unwed mother' and your baby a 'bastard'.  
Love  
Dad**

"Huh?! What the….!?" I wondered what he meant by the weird note. I bit on my lower lip and decided to call Billy. "Hello, Billy?"

"Oh…um…hey Bella!" he answered hesitantly—AKA, something terrible was going to happen.

"What's going on? Where's dad? Where are you guys? What does this creepy note mean?" I started shooting questions rapidly.

"Oh… actually… What happened was…" Billy was going to say something but I think my dad snatched the phone. For an injured person, he sure moved fast. "Good morning, baby girl. Did you have your breakfast yet? You must eat well in your condition. We're a little busy. Talk to you, later." Dad said everything in one breath and hung up.

"He hung up on me!" I stated, with my eyes wide in shock. This had never happened before… why would Charlie hang up on me? He was surely up to something.

Twenty minutes later, my phone rang. The caller Id said "Edward." I hesitated at first. 'Perhaps… he wants to talk about the text I sent him last night?' I wondered. When it rang for the second time, I reached out and pushing the answer button, held it to my ears. "Hello?"

"I think you should come to the house. Your father is here," Edward informed me softly.

"Wha..! How…? Did he…?!" I was shocked beyond my mind. How did my father reach there? How did he know where to go? Questions kept flowing through my mind. I changed hurriedly and took a cab to the Cullen residence.

.

.

.

When I reached the manor, I was a bundle of nerves. As I rung the bell and waited for someone to answer the door, the tension made me want to throw up. I shifted from foot to foot, biting down hard on my lip and gulping nervously. When the door opened, Edward was standing there with a soft smile on his face. We stared at each other silently, not knowing what to say to the other person.

"In a while," Edward started, "we have a harsh battle ahead. Be ready for it," he warned. He gestured me inside. With shaky feet, I walked inside the manor.

As we stood in front of our parents, I didn't dare to look up from the floor. I didn't want to look at their faces, I was so scared. Edward was standing right beside me with his hands in his pocket, cool as a cucumber.

"Miss Swan, we didn't know that apart from being our housekeeper you're also Edward's wife, our daughter-in-law," Mr. Cullen said with a frown. He sounded apologetic, though for what, I didn't have any idea.

"Dad, Bella..." Edward tried to say something, but he was cut off by his dad.

"Shut up. I'm talking to Miss Swan at the moment," he sighed. "Miss Swan, can you tell me what is going on?"

I peeked at Edward but stayed silent.

"Bells, don't worry. Your dad is here. Say what you have to say," Charlie said, glaring at Edward. For some reason, he seemed to think that Edward had forced or tricked me into marrying him, so that he could take advantage of me.

"Let me ask. How far along are you, Bella?" Esme asked softly.

"Nine weeks," I replied meekly.

"But two months ago, Edward was in California," Esme stated, looking puzzled.

"So was Bella," Edward answered before Charlie or I could.

"Are you trying to say that my daughter is trying to trap your son?" Charlie asked angrily.

"That's not it. I was trying to find a solution to settle this matter," Esme answered.

"What's there to settle, Esme? Edward, I expect this kind of behavior from Jasper," at this Jasper, who was sitting silently all this while, huffed angrily. "But not from you. We didn't have any say in your previous wedding and we forgave you for that, but this time around? How could you not even mention that you've gotten married? And you even asked Bella to hide your marital status? Did you ever think how this poor girl must have felt when none of her family members were involved in the wedding ceremony?" Mr. Cullen scolded his son. "And on top of that you let your mom hire her as our housekeeper? What kind of husband does that?"

"Dad, things are not as they seem to you," Edward stated, soothingly.

"Then, how are they, exactly?" asked Jasper.

"Just give me chance to clarify," Edward said loudly. He then turned to me and said, "Bella, I think we have to tell them the truth." He took my hands in his and looking in my eyes, he said, "We got married because we're truly in love with each other." I gasped at his confession. "The first time I met Bella three months ago, we had a really big fight. Then when we met in California two months ago, I was in a big mess. It was Bella who calmed me down; helped me out of that mess. We spent time with each other and got to know each other better. We don't know when exactly we fell in love with each other. But one thing I knew for sure was that I didn't want to be separated from her. So I asked her to marry me. Bella didn't want people to call her names for marrying her boss, so we decided to keep it quiet," Edward explained.

I gave him a look that said, 'what the hell are you talking about'. He gave me a comforting smile in return. "Before I met her, my mood was always like a rainy day. But when she appeared, the rain stopped. She's my sunshine, my sunny happiness. This is the love I always wanted. Bella, you feel the same for me, don't you?" he asked, caressing my cheek.

He then turned towards our parents. "Mom, dad, Chief Swan, I'm sorry that we acted before we told you and that we kept it hidden. Please forgive us. But we truly love each other. Please accept us," he pleaded. He then turned to me and said, "I love you Bella. I hope to spend my lifetime loving and protecting you." I swooned at his speech.

"If you love her so much, then why did you hide it? I still don't understand," Jasper asked his brother. "You even refused when I asked if you had an affair with Bella," he grumbled.

Edward chuckled. "That you have to ask Bella. Why does she have such biases against marriage between people of different status?" And just like that, he threw me to the lions, so to speak. "Bella, in this whole hassle of hiding our relationship, you have been the one who has suffered the most. Let's not hide it anymore."

I wanted to say something to him, too. But suddenly, morning sickness took over. I ran to the nearest bathroom to throw up my breakfast. Edward followed me and held onto my hair as I puked my guts out. That was gross!

As I washed my mouth, he asked, "Are you alright? When did this morning sickness start?" He rubbed my back affectionately.

"I'm fine. It started the other day," I replied as I tried to control my dizzy head. I sat on the edge of the tub and took deep breaths.

Edward looked thoughtful for a while. "Are you alright… with this pregnancy?" he asked tentatively. When I gave him a curious look, he stated, "I know what you are thinking."

"Do you?"

"We have let the cat out of the bag. I'm sorry. This was the only way I could think of." He was apologetic about the lie he had told our families; the lie… about loving me.

"What shall we do now?" I asked, shaking my head. The road before of us seemed blocked, leaving us with no way to go.

"Outside, they must be discussing our wedding by now. Since the cat is out of the bag, there's no way to take the words back," he said, looking at me cautiously. "Shall we just let the story continue?" He wanted to know if I was ready to act like we were a loving couple for the rest of our lives.

Was I ready? The answer was no. I wasn't. I couldn't live my life in this fake relationship. Nothing here was real. Not for me and certainly not for Edward. I shook my head in the negative and asked, "Before we face them again, can we discuss it first? Somewhere outside?"

.

.

.

We sneaked out of Cullen manor and walked to the nearest park silently; lost in our thoughts. I took a seat on a bench, while Edward stood in front of me, leaning against a tree.

"How can we stop this whole thing? Couldn't we act like it never happened?" I asked, mostly to myself. Edward sighed and sat beside me.

"Why do we need to stop?" he asked suddenly. "In this situation, it'll be really difficult to stop. Just treat it as a re-enactment of what happened in California. Except this time, we'll have an audience," he said simply.

"Is this really a good idea, Edward? We should just tell everybody the truth about our marriage," I grumbled.

"What's wrong with the idea?" he asked.

"What about Tanya? And Anthony? Did you forget what a huge fit he threw when your mom said you should date?" I asked angrily. "Shouldn't you be trying to get together with Tanya again for Anthony's sake?"

"Who told you that we want to start over? And Anthony will understand when he gets older," he shrugged. "He's a child now. He sees the world through rose tinted glasses. He doesn't understand the real world. My marriage with Tanya ended a long while ago. Whether Tanya can accept it or not, has nothing to do with me."

"So Tanya wants another chance?" I asked curiously.

"Like I said, I don't want anything to do with Tanya other than being a co-parent," Edward explained.

"Alright. But will Anthony be able to accept the fact that you have a wife and he has a step-mom? And that step-mom is me? Won't he feel betrayed?"

"I'm sure, in the beginning he will be upset, but if we explain it to him slowly, he'll understand. He's a smart kid." Edward placed his hand on mine and squeezed lightly. He exhaled in frustration and asked, "Bella, why are you talking about other people? What about you? Can you think about yourself for a while? You're the person involved directly in this matter."

"What I think… was written in the text I sent you last night," I stated, looking the other way, so that I didn't have to look at him. "You've read it, right?" I asked softly.

Edward sighed and got up from the bench. He walked to the tree in front of me, stuffed his hands in his pocket and said, "I wish I hadn't read it."

I got up from the bench and walked closer to him. "What do you mean?"

He turned and stated rather stubbornly, "I can't let you do that. I can't divorce you."

"Why not? That is the best solution for us," I asked, trying to understand his motive behind this. "If we get divorced, I can take care of this baby by myself and you can focus on raising Anthony," I tried to make him understand.

"Have you really thought this through? You're already taking care of your father financially. How are you going to raise the baby alone? And what about you? Don't you care about yourself even a little?"

"You don't have to worry about me. I can take care of everything," I replied persistently, soundly like a child myself. "My life has become a mess from the moment I met you. Earlier, whatever it was like, it was ok. But when you entered, it's just been chaos. I'm sure it'll be back to normal after you're gone from it." Tears welled in my eyes as I bit on my lip. I sighed and turned to leave, but suddenly, he hugged me from behind and rested his head on my neck.

"Don't be like this, please," I whispered.

"I will not divorce you," Edward stated through clenched teeth.

"Shouldn't we just end our story? I think it'll be best," I murmured, resting my head on his shoulder.

He loosened his hold on me, turned me around by my waist, and stated, "Absolutely not. I want to be with you. I want our story to continue. I know this marriage started as a fake arrangement, but along the way, I fell in love with you, I don't even know when. Please Bella, let's not end our relationship. Let's not get divorced… ever," he said, before he pulled me into a tight hug.

"Okay," I answered, before returning his hug. **And thus, in that park, we started our real marriage.**

**A/N: Remember to leave a review to let me know what you think about Bella and Edward's budding relationship. Will Anthony accept it? What will be Tanya's reaction to Bella's pregnancy?**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer:****Twilight does NOT belong to me. This story is inspired from the show "Sunny Happiness". I don't own that one either.**

**Thanks to my Beta, Ninkita 3**

**Previously:**

"Shouldn't we just end our story? I think it'll be best," I murmured, resting my head on his shoulder.

He loosened his hold on me, turned me around by my waist, and stated, "Absolutely not. I want to be with you. I want our story to continue. I know this marriage started as a fake arrangement, but along the way, I fell in love with you, I don't even know when. Please Bella, let's not end our relationship. Let's not get divorced… ever," he said, before he pulled me into a tight hug.

"Okay," I answered, before returning his hug. **And thus, in that park, we started our real marriage.**

**Chapter 7**

A few days passed, and I could finally state that I was… happy. Everything was just same as before, but now everyone knew that I was their daughter-in-law. Edward's parents had insisted that I should call them by their names as it was my right… or so they said. Esme and Carlisle were borderline affectionate. They treated me like a piece of glass, as if I would break with the slightest touch. If any of them saw me working, they would ask me to rest immediately. It took some time to make them understand that I would be healthier if I kept my body active, but I promised them that I wouldn't overdo it. Edward took me to the OB/GYN and we got to hear our baby's heartbeat. We were over the moon.

One day, Alice aka Miss Brandon came and stated that Jasper always praised my brownies, so she bought brownies from the most expensive store to compare them with mine. I could only sigh at her act. For some reason unknown to me, she was jealous of me. Carlisle came in for a glass of water at that very moment. "That's a challenging offer. Looking forward to eating them," he stated, chuckling on his way out.

"I'm going to win this," Alice started as soon as we were alone. "Just because Edward married you, it doesn't mean it changed your status. You were a maid and will always be a maid for me," she hissed.

"Okay," I just returned with a confused look, since I just didn't understand her. Why was she jealous of me? Why did she hate me so much? She had literally everything and yet she was jealous.

That night over the dinner table our brownies were tasted. The ones Alice had brought were really beautiful and delicious and mine weren't that good to look at. Edward encouraged me and served my brownies himself. The looks on everyone's faces scared the life out of me. But then Esme stated that mine had the perfect balance of ingredients, while in Alice's brownies the flavor of chocolate was a bit too strong. Edward nodded and offered me a spoonful with a proud smile.

Does it make me petty that I felt happy while Alice must have felt humiliated?

I don't know…

.

.

.

Edward was different when we were alone; a mix between a best friend and a caring, loving husband. A vast difference from the man I had first met. Often he would offer to hire a caretaker for me and I would insist on not doing so. When his requests weren't accepted, he started helping in my menial chores whenever he was home. If I protested, then he would say, "I'm your husband and it's my duty to help my wife."

That was the first weekend when Anthony went to stay at Tanya's house after her move to Seattle. I was reading a book when Edward joined me on the couch and took my hand. He didn't say anything at first but he seemed to want to say something.

So I asked impatiently when he didn't say anything for a while, "What is it you want to say? You can tell me, you know?" I offered him a smile.

He looked at me through his ridiculously long eyelashes and offered me his famous crooked smile. "I think it's time to tell Anthony about our marriage." He nodded to himself and added, "As soon as he arrives home tomorrow, I'll tell him. Will you be with me when I tell him?"

"I'll be right beside you." I replied.

.

.

.

The next morning when Edward brought Anthony home, Anthony started acting upset. He wouldn't even talk to Edward. When he arrived with his father, he actually had a huge scowl on his face, which seemed to grow as he saw me. I couldn't understand his reaction. Anthony would always come running to me to tell me about his weekend, but that day he stomped around the house like an angry kitten and wouldn't talk to his father and me.

"What's wrong?" I asked Edward.

"I have absolutely no idea. Tanya said he's angry because I was late. So…" he shrugged.

I nodded at him, before approaching Anthony. I asked him, "What did your dad do to make our Anthony so angry?"

"I'm NOT you Anthony. I'm my mom's Anthony," Anthony shouted.

"What on earth are you talking about? Why are you throwing a tantrum?" Edward asked sternly, raising his voice and crossing his hands over his chest.

"Don't raise your voice at him." I shook my head at my husband and asked Anthony calmly, "Anthony, why are you in such a bad mood? Is everything okay?"

"NO, EVERYTHING IS NOT OKAY. YOU ARE THE PROBLEM. NOW, BECAUSE OF YOU MY MOM AND DAD WON'T BE TOGETHER ANYMORE," Anthony yelled at the top of his voice, leaving his dad and me stunned.

"ANTHONY? What's wrong with you, kid? Who told you these things?" Edward questioned, astonished.

"Mom told me everything. That you got married to Bella and left my mom. I HATE YOU BOTH." And with that Anthony ran to his room and locked the door from inside.

Edward started to follow him but I stopped him. "Edward, let him cool down a bit. Then we'll make him understand calmly. Yelling at each other will only create problems. He's a child and I can understand his point of view on this whole situation. Please calm down. We'll talk to him later."

Edward nodded and took a deep breath. "I'm really sorry for his behavior, Bella."

"Ssshh… no… it's okay. I'll go check on him," I told him before heading towards Anthony's room. His door was locked from inside. I knocked for a few minutes but instead of opening the door, Anthony yelled, "LEAVE ME ALONE." I sighed and left him for a while, to cool down a bit.

.

.

.

Three hours later, with his favorite ice-cream as a bribe, I went to Anthony's room. I knocked and knocked but he didn't reply… in fact there wasn't even a sound of someone being in there. I started to worry.

I got the spare key of his room, and opened the door. The room was empty. I called to see if he was in the bathroom, but that was empty too. The window of his room was open though. I was about to leave the room, when a piece of paper caught my eye. I picked it up and in Anthony's handwriting it said, "GOODBYE. I'M LEAVING HOME…. ANTHONY."

"Oh God!" I ran out of the room. Nobody was at home, so I ran to the police station alone. I tried to call Edward but his phone was switched off. The police was of no help at all. They said I could only report a missing person after 24 hours.

How screwed up was that…

Hopelessly I started thinking of places where my little boy could go and was about to go search myself, when my phone rang. The id said it was Seth, the caretaker from the orphanage I volunteered in.

"Hello, Seth? Huh… really? I'll be there soon." I hung up and headed for the orphanage.

Half an hour later, when I reached the orphanage, I found Anthony playing with other kids there with a huge smile on his face. Seth was playing along them. He suddenly looked up and saw me. "Bells," he waved. Anthony turned around at my name and seeing me, he grimaced and turned the other way.

I walked to him and smiled. "Hey Anthony."

He pouted, looking down and asked, "Why are you here?

"Oh? Did you forget that I volunteer here sometimes? I'm here to visit the kids. Can't I do that?" I answer nonchalantly. He just "hmmed" in answer.

"Bells, what a coincidence. You're here too. I bumped into Anthony on the road and brought him here," Seth stated with an innocent face. "Do you want to play with us?"

"I won't play if she does," Anthony grumbled.

"Little petty devil. Who wants to play with you?" I asked with my hands on my hips. I then poked my tongue at him and started making faces. Anthony pouted some more, if that was possible.

"Okay you lose. Anthony, let's play our game if she doesn't want to play. We'll have more fun without her."

I smile at Seth and leave them alone. I knew Seth would take care of Anthony.

They started playing again. I smiled and went to do my usual stuff when I worked there. I washed the dishes, clothes, made beds of the kids, chatted with the principal, and at noon I headed to the kitchen to make lunch for everyone. I was humming and adding cheese when I heard footsteps. Someone entered the kitchen. From the corner of my eye I saw that it was none other than Anthony. "Hey kiddo, what are doing in the kitchen?" I asked smiling.

"I had no choice," he replied very seriously "I lost the game and Brother Seth said, according to the game rules I have to do some chore. That's why I'm here to help you serve the food to everyone."

"It'll take a few more minutes. Why don't you wait outside? I'll tell you when I'm done."

"Whatever," he grumbled and went out.

I turned down the heat on the cooking range to let the food simmer a bit more and followed him out. He was playing with a stick. I took a seat beside him and asked, "Are you having fun here?"

"Yes, it's fun," he replied absentmindedly.

"Why is it fun?" I asked.

"There are lots of kids here. Brother Seth is here. We played ball, race and lots more other games. Bella, let me tell you…" he then trailed off.

"Okay, enough of this awkward silence thing. Your dad and I may have gotten married but I'll still just be his new wife. I won't be your mom. Because I know that there will be only one mom for Anthony and that's Tanya. No one can take her place; not even me. I'll be your friend, your mischief partner," I explained.

"But since you're married now, I'll have to stay with dad, and mom will be alone," he pouted. For a little kid, he really was worried for his mom.

"Then how about this? I'll tell you a secret but you can't tell your dad. Pinky promise?" At his acceptance, I continued. "I'll borrow your father for one year. After that I'll… leave and return your dad to you."

"Why one year? And where will you go after that?" he asked widening his innocent eyes.

"There's a reason that you won't understand, but the reason will be over after the year and I'll be able to give you your father back." I patted his head.

"Why do you adults have so many reasons that I won't understand?" Anthony whined, making me chuckle.

"Adults are troublesome. I also don't understand them sometimes," I offered him a sad smile.

"So… a year later, my dad can be with my mom?" he asked.

"That depends on your parents. I don't really know what will happen after a year," I replied as I felt my heart tearing itself apart. "Now can we be friends again?" He nodded and gave me a big hug.

.

.

.

When we returned home, Edward and Anthony talked and made up. Days started going by at a normal pace again. I didn't move into the Cullen mansion yet, since we were waiting for the vow renewal first. The day when I was officially going to move was coming near; though most of my day was spent in their house anyway. I was doing the dishes one night when Edward entered the kitchen with his eyebrow raised and asked, "Why are you doing the dishes? You're pregnant, Bella. Shouldn't you be resting?"

"It calms me to do household chores, Edward. I feel at peace. And these days all I seem to be doing is one thing… REST," I replied with a slight pout. He chuckled and came to stand beside me.

With a slight shove of his hip, he replaced me and started doing the dishes. "I'll help," he said, winking.

We were talking and joking when Edward received a call. He gave me an apologetic look and said, "Sorry, can't drop you off today."

"I'll be fine. Go attend your call. Good night."I smiled.

"Good night," he smiled and left with his phone at his ear. After finishing the rest of dishes, I picked up my purse and walked out. Jasper and Alice were standing in front of the swimming pool and talking to each other when they saw me going out alone. Jasper enquired about it and seemed a little upset that Edward wasn't dropping me off. When Jasper asked if he could drop me home, Alice got irritated about it. I didn't want to anger the wild cat more so I told them I was fine, but these Cullen brothers are damn stubborn. He said since he was going to drop off Alice, he could do the same for me too.

During the drive I noticed there was a distance between Alice and Jasper. Alice seemed eager for her fiancé's attention, but Jasper was short with her, in a polite way; like he was just enduring her. When Jasper dropped her off first, she got pissed and left with a glare in my direction. What their situation had to do with me I didn't understand. I asked Jasper about it but all he said was, "Alice needs to grow up and act mature and not act like some jealous school girl." What was she jealous of and why?

Suddenly Jasper braked the car in the middle of a busy street. I turned to ask him the reason, but his next word filled me with dread.

"Edward?" he sounded confused. I turned to look in the direction he was looking and saw Edward and Tanya standing in front of a café, talking about something. Jasper started to remove his seat belt when I requested, "Can you drive away? It's too late. I'm sleepy."

"But..."

"Don't ask. Please drive away," I pleaded, looking away. He nodded and started driving.

Why had I fallen in love with Edward? I knew that after a year he'd be back with Tanya, then why did it hurt so much? I tried to keep my tears at bay. No need to show Jasper how much it pained me to see them together like this.

"He shouldn't have done that," Jasper stated softly.

"Tanya is Anthony's mom, Jasper. Maybe they had something to talk about him," I tell him with a soft smile.

"It is normal but he shouldn't have lied to you that he was going to meet a client," Jasper frowned.

"Maybe he didn't want me to over-think things," I shrugged. "Maybe he's scared that I'll be worried." Jasper nodded, sighing deeply. "And anyway, it's not me you should be worried about now. You might have a fight tonight with Alice," I smirked at him.

"There is a good chance that might happen," Jasper chuckled, nodding his head.

"Good night, then. Drive safely."

"Good night, Bella." And he drove away.

I stood there in front of my building, thinking about my husband—my fake husband. His meeting with Tanya was normal. Anthony wanted his divorced parents to be together again. That was normal as well. As for our marriage, it was an unexpected occurrence.

When one has been thrown off the route, they just have to work hard at getting back on the route, and it'll be fine. Unfortunately, I didn't seem to be able to get a grip on the steering wheel of my life.

This was the first time I'd hoped that I'd be just like Cinderella. The last person the prince would turn to face would be me. But I know that in the end, Cinderella was only a fairytale that others daydreamed about.

I'm Isabella Marie Swan. The Isabella Swan, who can't fall in love with the prince. I sighed, pulling myself out of my thoughts and headed for my flat. That night tears had free reign in my eyes.

.

.

.

Then the day came when I officially moved into the Cullen Mansion. Since our families weren't there during our original wedding, Esme, Carlisle and my dad decided to have a small ceremony at the Forks church before I went with them. The ceremony was short and sweet. Edward said his vows looking in my eyes as if to reassure me that it was real. But there was a tiny voice that asked if it was really a real thing or the calm before a storm?

**But that day I put my fears on the back burner and enjoyed my wedding.**

**A/N: You guys are awesome. Thanks for reading and please don't forget to leave a review and let me know what you think of the progress.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer:****Twilight does NOT belong to me. This story is inspired from the show "Sunny Happiness". I don't own that one either.**

**Thanks to my Beta, Ninkita 3**

**Previously:**

Then the day came when I officially moved into the Cullen Mansion. Since our families weren't there during our original wedding, Esme, Carlisle and my dad decided to have a small ceremony at the Forks church before I went with them. The ceremony was short and sweet. Edward said his vows looking in my eyes as if to reassure me that it was real. But there was a tiny voice that asked if it was really a real thing or the calm before a storm?

**But that day I put my fears on the back burner and enjoyed my wedding.**

**Chapter -8**

As I sat on Edward's bed… our bed and waited for him, I could literally feel my heart in my mouth. I didn't know if he would want to do the married-couple stuff… AKA sex, so I was super nervous. I was shaking from nerves. I pulled the cover to my chest, even though I was fully dressed, and kept looking at the door, like a deer would look at a lion's eyes. He entered the room and without a word, he went to change. When he came back, his movements were hesitant too.

Slowly he stepped towards the bed. Just as he touched the cover, I yelled, "WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" He looked as shocked as I was by my sudden outburst.

"I was just getting the pillow. Calm down. You're really freaking out, Bella," he explained softly as if he didn't want to spook me anymore.

"I'm not going to have sex with you." I shook my head fast.

"Who asked you to have sex with me? Little pervert, what's going on in that head of yours?" he smirked as he went to the couch and put the pillow down. "And not that it would matter, anyway. You're already pregnant with my child." He grinned, wiggling his eyebrows. I poked my tongue at him, making him laugh louder. "By the way, the rules are still the same. Outside this bedroom, we're the perfect loving couple. I may kiss you sometimes. Inside this room, we're just roommates. We won't interfere in each other's business. We'll respect each other's lifestyles."

"I get it. But why do you have to kiss me?" I frowned.

"To make it look more believable… and sometimes you're just too cute not to be kissed." He grinned. "And the most important thing; we'll take the best care of the baby in your womb. We're a team, okay?"

I nodded at him and smiled. "Absolutely. Good night, Edward."

"Goodnight, wifey." He winked before flopping down on the couch.

I lay back on the bed too, when a knock made us both jump up from our places. We glanced at each other in panic. "Who is it?" Edward called.

"Daddy, it's me, Anthony. Can I come in?"

"Wait," Edward answered looking as panicked as I felt.

I gestured at Edward to throw the pillow on the bed. Edward did as told and slowly went to open the door while I placed his pillow to look like he had been sleeping beside me. Anthony ran inside as soon as Edward opened the door and jumped up on the bed.

"Hey there, kiddo. Couldn't sleep?" I asked patting his head. Edward sat on the other side of Anthony, smiling.

"No. Read me a story. Look, I even brought the book," he replied, showing me the story book.

"You'll go back to your room after this story, okay?" Edward raised his eyebrow.

"I know. I promise. I heard grandma and grandpa saying that tonight is your nuptial night… I don't know what the word 'nuptial' means but it sounds important. I shouldn't have disturbed you. But I can't sleep without hearing a story," Anthony pouted. At his words our eyes got bigger and before he could question what people do on their 'nuptial' night, we distracted him with the story.

.

.

.

Next morning when Edward found me in the kitchen, making breakfast for everyone, he had a small smile on his face. "Why are you here so early in the morning? You do realize you don't need to do all this now, don't you?" he asked.

"I'm making them a 'Thank you' breakfast for accepting me so open-heartedly." I explained.

"Can I have a taste?" he asked looking at the bacon. I could literally see him drooling. Before I could even nod, he snatched a piece and shoved it in his mouth while grinning at his triumph. I chuckled at his antics.

"You're so good at cooking that I think you should've been a professional chef," he complimented me with a grin. I couldn't stop blushing at his comment. Anthony ran into the kitchen and informed us that he had woken everyone and they would be down at the dining room in 20 minutes.

When he saw the bacon, he snatched a piece and grinned just like his father had done minutes ago. "You're so good at cooking that I think you should've been a professional chef," he complimented nodding his head.

"Like father, like son," I stated, smiling.

The days that followed were peaceful and filled with happiness. Every member of the family loved me a lot. Edward and Anthony were super protective and caring about me. Anthony was always hanging out with me when his dad was in office. When he returned from school, the first thing he would do was run to me and gave me huge hug. I thought I had finally found happiness. My heart had no place for sorrow in it.

.

.

.

A month passed quickly. I was waiting for Edward one evening. Usually he was never late, but he wasn't back yet that day. When the bell rung and I answered the door I found a drunk Jasper in Edward's place. "Hey, Jasper. How much did you drink? Would you like some coffee?" I asked smiling at him.

"Were you waiting for Edward?" he asked.

"Yes."

"Do you know he's been replaced from his position as chairman?" he asked with a sneer.

"Really?"

"Hmm… and then, he left the office. Now, it seems he didn't come home. Makes me wonder, where did he go? Or, should I ask, to whom?" he said, smirking.

"He's not a child, Jasper. He'll be back when he wants to," I replied, feeling a little defensive.

"What kind of phony marriage is this? You, his wife don't care that he might be with someone… you even ignored it when he went to meet Tanya by lying to you that day." He sounded amazed. "Do you even really love him?" he asked placing his hand on my waist.

I jerked away from his touch and frowned at him. "I trust him. That's why I don't question him. And do you know you're an awful drunk?" I asked. "What kind of nonsense are you spouting?"

"Not nonsense. He must be depressed that the board of directors selected me as their new Chairman. I finally won." Jasper grinned.

"You're wrong. From what I know of Edward, he always wanted to see you succeed. I didn't really believe him when he told me that you consider him your competition. He's your big brother, Jasper. He loves you a lot," I explained in a calm tone.

"I'm bored of your lecture. I'm going to sleep. You wait for your husband. Good night," he mocked and left, making me sigh.

I shook my head when my phone rang. "Hello?"

.

.

.

I reached the local park fifteen minutes later and found my husband sitting on a bench with a slight smile on his face. I crept towards him silently and when I was a foot from him, I yelled "BOO…" He literally jumped and fell down, as I started laughing at him.

He shook his head laughing and said, "I thought you fell asleep and forgot to come."

"I was waiting for you. It's 12.30 am. Why didn't you come home instead of sitting here alone?" I asked as I sat beside him. He smiled at me and shrugged. Curiously, I leaned closer to him. I could smell alcohol.

"You're drunk too? Please tell me you aren't depressed at losing the chairman's position, like Jasper said."

"He actually said that?" He chuckled when I nodded. "I was waiting for this day actually," he stated. "When I can hand over the responsibilities to his hands. I'm really happy for him. Now, I can peacefully retire from the company," he added.

"If you're happy for him, then why did you drink?" I asked, confused.

"It's true I drank a little. But today I went to meet all our clients, board members and other important people. I explained to them that they can trust Jasper with their business. I want everything to go smoothly for him. I was really tired after the long day, so I thought a little drink would be a good idea." He smiled.

"You're a really good brother, father and son." I smiled at him.

"And now I want to be a good husband… to you. I can't make the same old mistakes again. From now on, I will not do anything to hurt you. I will, to my utmost ability, take care of you and our future baby. I promise you that." He took my hand in his and smiled. But it vanished a few moments later. "Pregnant ladies shouldn't stay up late, right?" he asked.

"Um..." I started to reply but he interrupted.

"Let's go. We'll go home, holding hands," he announced.

"Why do we need to hold hands?" I asked, smirking up at him.

His face turned red at that. "So that you don't get lost," he mumbled. I chuckled at his cuteness and said 'okay'. He grinned happily at my answer and taking my hand he started leading me home.

.

.

.

A few days later, I was taking Anthony's dinner to his room when I heard Edward and him talking to each other. Anthony seemed upset and Edward was trying to convince him of something. Edward saw me when he was coming out of the room. He told me, "Tanya's going back to California for some work. Anthony's upset about it."

Edward was worried about Anthony from that day, and so was I and everyone in the family. Anthony had stopped eating. He would lie down on his bed and stare at nothing. The house was void of his usual laughter and mischief. So, in the end Edward decided to talk to Tanya about it. But since he couldn't get her on the phone, he decided to go to California.

I went with him to the airport to see him off. The flight was late. We were sitting in the Starbucks and drinking coffee. "The next few days I won't be home. But that doesn't mean you stop taking care of yourself. Please don't get too involved in taking care of everyone so much that you forget to take care of you and our baby, okay?" he stated.

"Yes boss." I smiled up at him.

"Don't eat too much junk food," he added.

"But I crave that," I pouted. "And it's not like _I'm_ craving those things. It's our baby," I smiled.

Edward smiled. "Okay. But only within limits. Don't eat too much of that stuff," he said, wrinkling his nose.

"I'll do that. But you be careful there too," I ordered, wiggling my finger at him.

He smiled and looked at his wristwatch. "It's time to board the plane. Gotta go." He stood up from his seat. "Oh and… don't miss me too much," he teased.

"Aren't you getting late? Go. Bye." I pushed him out of Starbucks and waved at him.

"Bye." He placed a tender kiss on my forehead and walked away. I watched him go with a smile on my face. **I didn't know at the time that Edward's trip would change our lives all over again.**

**A/N: Thanks for reading and please don't forget to leave a review.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer:****Twilight does NOT belong to me. This story is inspired from the show "Sunny Happiness". I don't own that one either.**

**Thanks to my Beta, Ninkita 3**

**Chapter -9**

The next day I learned that my childhood pen-friend was actually Jasper. We got talking and I learned that he had to go abroad, and that's why he couldn't come to the amusement park that day years ago. Jasper said since he couldn't keep his promise that day, he would do that now. So the very next day Jasper, Anthony, and I went to the amusement park. We rode on almost every ride. Anthony and I were having a blast. Jasper kept laughing at our enthusiasm. The last ride was for kids only, so Jasper and I were watching Anthony riding and talking among ourselves, when we heard Alice's voice.

"Jasper? What are you doing here?" We saw Alice walking towards us. I smiled at her, but she just ignored me.

"Edward went out of town. So we thought we should take Anthony to the amusement park," Jasper replied. His tone was bored.

"Hmm… seems the new Chairman of Cullen Industries has LOTs of free time." Alice narrowed her eyes at her fiancé.

"Forget about me. Why are you here? Are you stalking me now?" he asked in a hard tone.

"Jasper," I scolded him. He mumbled out a 'sorry' to me.

"Not that it's any of your business but I had a major photo shoot. And this is the location," Alice explained in an angry tone. And before I could say anything to either of them, Alice huffed and left, stomping her feet.

.

.

.

A week passed, but Edward didn't return from California. Esme and Carlisle didn't like that. They didn't want him anywhere near Tanya. Alice had come for dinner while they were talking about this topic. Carlisle asked if Edward had called me. When I informed them that he would be away a few more days, he got angry with Edward.

"It was okay before. But now, he has a pregnant wife and a son. He can't behave like this," he huffed angrily.

"Carlisle, I'm sure he's stuck in something really important, otherwise he would've been here by now. Calm down please." I smiled at him.

"I don't like it," he grumbled. Esme nodded her agreement.

"Carlisle, may I suggest something?" Alice quipped suddenly.

"Sure."

"Since Edward and Bella couldn't have a honeymoon, why don't Bella and Anthony join Edward in California? They can surprise him. I'm sure he'll be glad to see his family," Alice explained brightly.

"I miss dad and mom too. I can meet them both if go there, right?" Anthony asked excitedly.

"I like this idea too," Esme joined in Anthony's excitement.

"Hmm… me too," Carlisle smiled.

"But…" I tried to object, but Alice interrupted. "Don't worry. I'll make the arrangement for your travel. First class plane tickets, driver to take you to Edward's hotel and everything. Think of it as my wedding present for you." She smiled a little too sweetly.

"Bella, please take me there. I've not seen my mommy for so long," Anthony pouted. "Okay, but you have to behave like a good boy," I agreed.

"Yay!" Anthony yelled happily.

.

.

.

After landing in California, it took one hour to gather our bags. Anthony was super excited. He kept chatting the whole time. When we came to the area from where the driver was suppose to pick us up, we spotted Edward waiting for us there. He had a huge smile on his face. I sighed in relief. I had been worried that he might get angry. He had a gigantic rose bouquet in one hand and a cute sign in the other. The sign said: "Welcome my dear Anthony". He gave Anthony the sign and said "For you," before giving him a tight hug.

Edward then turned to me and handed me the bouquet and said, "For my lovely wife," making me giggle like a school girl.

"Thank you for coming here. Actually… I wanted you to come here but I wasn't sure if you would come or not." Edward shrugged sheepishly.

I just smiled at him. "I'm hungry," Anthony whined.

"Let's get out of here then," Edward stated before grabbing my bags. "Let me take that," he said, winking.

After an hour's drive, Edward brought us to a high-end apartment building. The apartment he led us to was really beautiful. "It's gorgeous, Edward," I looked around and the view from the balcony was magnificent.

"Do you like it?" he asked, smiling.

"Absolutely," I grinned up at him. "But why are we living here and not in an hotel?" I asked curiously.

"I'll answer you later tonight." He gave me a mysterious smile.

"Hmm… anyways, did you talk to Tanya?"

"I tried, but there was something strange. She told me she didn't want to meet me, and neither does she want to see Anthony ever again." Edward seemed worried.

"B-but why would she do that?" I asked, taken aback by her behavior. I knew Tanya loved Anthony a lot; then why would she refuse to see him like this?

"I thought maybe if she sees Anthony, she might change her mind, but Anthony's excitement is scaring me. If Tanya still refuses to see him, it might break his heart." Edward seemed as anxious as me.

"I'm so sorry. If I hadn't brought Anthony here to surprise you, then you wouldn't be in this situation."

"Don't be silly. I missed you and I wanted to ask you to come here. It's good you're here." He looked sad for a split second.

"Why?"

"I have a test for you." He grinned mischievously.

"Test? You do realize that you're behaving strangely, right?" I joked. Edward smiled and informed me that he had invited a few of his friends over, and when they knew that she was coming, they wanted to taste her desserts. He said that he had always praised her deserts, so his friends got curious.

.

.

.

That afternoon, Anthony helped me in making desserts, while Edward entertained his guests. When Edward came to check on us in the kitchen, Anthony very seriously informed his father that he was going to marry me when he grew up. When I asked him for the reason, he answered so that I can make him desserts every day. Edward and I laughed at his innocence. Edward's friends laughed at everything too. They were talking about standards, their product or something. And Edward looked really proud while he kept glancing at me. I was puzzled by his reaction.

.

.

.

That night, I was sitting in the balcony, lost in the beautiful view from there. Edward joined me with a soft smile on his face.

"Bella? Do you like the view from up here?" Edward asked suddenly, as he turned to look at the view with a small smile on his face.

"I love it, Edward. It's beautiful!" I gushed over it with a wide smile, almost bouncing on my heels.

Edward chuckled at that. "I'm glad. I bought this apartment for you. When you'll get home after a long day's work, you can sit here in this balcony with a beer and look at the view and rest your body and mind," he added with a pleased smile.

"I… I don't understand… what… are you…?" the feeling of dread in my gut let me know that whatever he was going to say next would hurt like hell.

"After we get divorced, I want to have the peace of mind of knowing that you're safe and secure and happy," he explained softly. I felt those traitorous tears filling my eyes, but I was not alone. His eyes had them too, and he didn't stop them from flowing down his cheeks.

"You shouldn't have… wasted so much money… I would have been fine…" I replied softly as tears streamed down my face.

"I… I…" he sniffed. He couldn't get the words out, and I understood. Before I could blink, he pulled me into his arms and hugged me tightly to him. "Why? Why can't we just… stay? We can tear those papers and act like they never existed… like we never signed those papers," he whimpered, making me sob harder.

"But… but what about Anthony? And Tanya?" I asked, gripping his back tightly with no intention of letting go.

He pulled back and shook me by my shoulders. "And what about you? What about us? What about **our**… baby?" he cried out, desperately.

I didn't know what more to say to him… I had no answers for his questions. I could only think of one thing. I pulled him into my arms and buried my head in his neck. He clung to me like he was grasping onto a lifeline… It was like that is what I was to him… his lifeline.

.

.

.

The next morning my life took another turn. Edward wanted me to stay as his wife and not go through the divorce one year later. So did I, but I was confused about the situation. So, I asked him for some time to think about it. That impatient guy gave me only 3 hours.

Anthony wanted to go meet his friends and teacher from his last school in California. So I went to buy some candies and treats for them. While shopping I kept thinking about Edward and me. I had made up my mind that I wanted to stay with him too and I was going to text him my answer. That's when I saw **her**. She was in a wheelchair.

When I confronted her about it, Tanya told me everything. She had had an accident a few weeks ago and lost her legs. She didn't want Anthony to see her like this. When I asked her why she didn't explain all this to Edward, she said that since I was his wife, we could be a family that Anthony needed growing up.

**And that was when I committed the biggest mistake of my life.** I called Edward and asked him to come to Tanya's address. Laurent and I were standing in front on the building, when he arrived and ran up to meet Tanya. It was then I knew that our dream of becoming a family wouldn't ever come true.

I brought Anthony there as well, and sent him up. It was afternoon by then. I kept waiting for Edward to come down and let Anthony spent some time with his mother but he never came. I kept waiting… and waiting. I sat on the stairs of the building and dozed off. Next thing I know, someone was shaking me awake. It was morning and Edward was standing beside me. "Why are you still here? Did you spent the night on these steps?" he asked.

"I thought you'd come out. But you… didn't…" I trailed off, feeling stupid. Why would he? He had got what he always wanted: a wife and a child. He had both. He didn't need me or my child.

"Let me call you a cab. Go to the apartment and get some rest, please," he said, pulling out his phone.

"It's okay. Can we talk for a minute?"

.

.

.

Edward took me to the same beach we had gone to on our wedding night. I chuckled at how fitting this was. "Do you remember this beach? This is where our story started," I stated, looking at the waves. Then I told him that I wanted better. I told him how I had always dreamt about having someone who loved only me. For whom I was his whole world, and not a second hand interest. I told him I didn't want to stay with him or make our fake marriage real. I told him how grateful I was to him for buying a restaurant and that apartment for me.

I told him that he deserved to have his family back when he had got a second chance. He shouldn't waste it. I didn't let him talk. I could see the disbelief and anger settling in on his face. I didn't want to hear it. I left before he could recover from his shock.

**A/N: Thanks for reading and please don't forget to leave a review.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer:****Twilight does NOT belong to me. This story is inspired from the show "Sunny Happiness". I don't own that one either.**

**Sorry this chapter is NOT beta'ed. I didn't have time but I thought this story deserved an ending. **

*****Trigger**

**Chapter -10**

When I returned from California, I found out that by accident Jasper had found out about the truth about Edward and my marriage. He was angry at his brother for using me. I think he was just using me as an excuse to hate his brother some more. It all seemed so messed up. I just wanted to go back to my previous life where there was no Edward, no Tanya and no feelings.

A few days later, I decided to visit the hotel where I used to work. Meeting with my ex-colleagues was stress free. I could feel myself relaxing and smiling more. I was coming down the back stairs where I saw Alice was sitting on the stairs and crying.

"Alice?" I called. I approached her "Are you alright?! Did you have a fight with Jasper?"

At first she glared at me as she stood up, and then suddenly she slapped me. I think I saw stars. I couldn't understand why she would do that. "I never saw someone so shameless like you!" she spat out.

"Alice, what are talking about?" I asked as I rubbed my face. I could feel it bruising already.

"Even though I never liked you, I never could imagine that you were so wicked." She accused "You talk big in front of me….showing me how much you care for me… but behind my back you seduce my fiancé?!" She yelled.

"I really don't know what you are talking about...I seduced Jasper...my own brother-in-law. Are you crazy?" I was horrified at her accusation.

It's like she couldn't hear me at all and she kept saying things like how at first I seduced Edward and now that he wasn't Chairman anymore, I'm seducing Jasper. I didn't understand why she would ever think like that. "I'm warning you. Jasper is mine. Don't' even think about stealing him from me."

I sighed, knowing nothing can make her realize her mistake until she calmed down. "Alice, I always respected you as Jasper's Fiancée. I hope you'll also trust your fiancé. The only relation I have with him is that he's my brother-in-law and a good friend. Nothing more, nothing less." I tried to explain.

"DON'T LIE TO ME!" She shouted. "I saw your photos in his phone." She stated.

"It was taken that day in the amusement park. He wanted to send them to Edward. You met us there that day, remember?" I try to explain.

"You think, I'll believe your lies? Bella, I really underestimated you. You look so plain and yet you managed to wrap both Cullen brothers around your finger." She growled.

"You know what? Keep thinking what you want. I'm done trying to explain. You have a dirty mind, Ms. Alice and you think, like you everyone is dirty too. I know my conscious is clear. There is no reason for me to stay here and let you insult me anymore." I spat at her angrily and tuned to go down the stairs, when Alice gripped my hand from behind.

"Now wait a minute. I'm not done talking to you. You can't go like this." She shrieked.

"Alice, let me go." I yelled, trying to get her hands off of me, but she just wouldn't let go.

"No tell me the truth first!" she was acting crazy.

I just wanted to go home and away from her, so without thinking about consequences, I snatched my arm away from her grip. But my legs slipped, and before I knew, I was falling down the stairs.

.

.

.

Last thing I remember was the searing pain in my abdomen.

.

.

.

I opened my eyes and I found myself in my childhood home in Forks. There was a pretty little girl playing by my side. "Hello?" I smiled at her.

"Hi mommy." She beamed at me.

"Are you my baby girl?" I asked her.

She nodded grinning. "I have to go now, mommy. It's time." She stated tilting her head as she stood up from her place and started heading for the door.

"Going?! Where are you going?! Baby? Don't go! Don't leave your mommy…..noo!" and everything went blank.

.

.

.

Next time when I opened my eyes, I found everyone was waiting for me in a hospital room; my in-laws, my Dad and Billy. Jasper was angry as he thought Alice had pushed me down but I told him that I just slipped, it wasn't her fault. They looked sad for some reason. When I tried to tell them that I wasn't hurt much, my dad could bear it anymore and told me the truth.

I had lost my baby….my little girl. **In a matter of few days, I've lost everything. My husband and our baby.**

The next 30 hours of my life was filled with lots of decisions. It was time that I start thinking about myself. I couldn't wait for someone, who clearly belonged to someone else. By the time, Edward learned about accident, I had already told everyone the truth about our marriage. Though it was hard to go away from him, when he was apologizing for not being there for me, I held strong. I had realized that I deserved better too. It was Jasper who dropped me off.

I had started living in my old studio apartment again. Since I didn't have a job at that moment, I started volunteering at the orphanage full time again. A few days later, Edward arrived at my door, with the divorce papers we had signed during our wedding. He tore those papers in pieces and claimed he wanted to start real; give our love a chance. But I knew, he can't give us any chance as long as he thinks Tanya as his priority. And Anthony deserved his father.

For the first time that day, Edward left from my door with a broken heart.

.

.

.

A few days later, we bumped into him again. I was in the hospital for a final check u. I was looking down at the prescription at my hand, when I bumped into someone. I looked up to find Edward. We both wanted to say a lot of things to each other but neither said a thing. Looking behind him, I saw he was there with Tanya, and I left from there. I heard him calling my name but I could make myself turn around to look at him. It's like my heart broke some more.

Two weeks passed by without any news from him. I thought I can finally go on acting like he never existed. But then, came a surprising phone call. No it was NOT from Edward, my husband. It's from Edward and Jasper Cullen, Director and Chairman of Cullen Enterprise. They, very formally, requested my presence. When I arrived at Jasper's cabin, I found both brothers looking utterly stressed out. When I asked them what was the problem, they told me something shocking.

Apparently, since Jasper broke his engagement with Alice, her father got angry and forbid the place that was delivering foods for Cullen Enterprise's event that was going to happen the next day. So now they didn't have food to serve their guest. And it would take a few days to arrange a new one. Both Edward and Jasper wanted me to Cater for their event and they said they'll draw out a contract and hire me officially for this occasion. After a lot of hesitation, I agree with the condition of them helping me cooking all these foods. They agreed wholeheartedly.

.

.

.

When I had asked those two to help me cooking, I had no idea how much trouble they could get in. They knew almost next to nothing about cooking. All they did successfully was to start a food fight. UGH! THESE TWO! But in the end, we were successful in making the required food. Next morning Edward came with breakfast for me. He said it was a thank you treat. At that moment all I could wish for one more chance to be with him.

The event was at an amusement park and went flawlessly. Everyone loved the food. When asked about it, Jasper and Edward boosted about my culinary expertise. Media went crazy about it.

After the guests start mingling among each other, I saw Edward approaching me. I offered him a polite smile. He returned it with his own shy smile. As he stepped close, he asked "Sooo…did you like this place?"

"It's amazing…but why did you decided to have this event in an amusement park?" I asked.

"You remember telling me how you didn't get to go to an amusement park for some pen-friend and how last time you didn't come when I arranged for it?" at my nod, he added "so I thought it was the best way to get you here…with me."

"Thank you." I whispered, touched that he remembered this about me.

"If you think even for a second that I'm going to let you go that easily, than you're crazy. I own go down without a fight." He stated seriously "I backed off to give you some space but do not for a moment think that I don't love you. I never stopped loving you. I know it was my fault. I screwed up my priorities; I went about us the wrong way. So, I have decided to start from the beginning. I'm wooing you." He said shrugging.

Tears overflowed my eyes as I looked deep in his eyes and found a place for me in there. I didn't have words to say after this, so I hugged him tightly to myself.

**A/N: ****Only the prologue left. Hope you enjoyed. Leave a review.**


	11. Chapter 11 Epilogue

**Disclaimer:****Twilight does NOT belong to me. This story is inspired from the show "Sunny Happiness". I don't own that one either.**

**NOT BETA'ED.. SORRY FOR THE TYPOS…**

**Epilogue**

Two months later.

Cullen Enterprise went through a lot of problems because of Jasper and Alice's broken relationship. If Alice didn't step up personally to help the company, they would have bankrupted. She was now 30 percent shareholder in the company and that meant Jasper and Alice had to work together. Those two keeps bickering with each other. I think if this continues, they will either end up killing each other or falling in love with each other. Edward agrees.

And then came a day that changed my point of view permanently. I was missing Anthony a lot. It had been a while I had met him. So, after asking Tanya if it was okay for me to pick Anthony up from school and taking him to lunch, I arrived at his school. When he came out, he was so happy to see me that brought tears in my eyes. It seems he missed me just as much. When I told him that we were having lunch together he yelled and jumped with a huge grin on his face.

After lunch and a few hours in the park, when I took him to Tanya's house in Seattle, she greeted me with a pleased smile on her face. She welcomed me inside and asked Anthony to go wash himself. "Come. Let's have some coffee. I have been meaning to ask you to come here." She said as she wheeled towards the kitchen.

"Tanya, relax, I'll make the coffee and sorry I didn't come to meet you earlier." I apologized.

"No problem. I understand. Bella, there was something I would like to talk to you about." she hesitated.

I handed her a cup and took mine and we headed towards the living room. After I took a seat, she started. "Edward told me everything…Every truth." I felt myself getting pale. "And I think you both are idiots." She added very casually, like she was saying the weather was cold.

"um..huh?"

"Yes. I know I was a culprit in all this too. But you two are…I don't have enough words to express how angry it made me when I learned about the sacrifices you made, Bella. Why?" she huffed.

"All my life I had only one parent and I understood how Anthony felt like. I just wanted him to have both his parents." I sobbed.

"Bella, Anthony does have both of his parents. Edward loves him just as much as I do. And so do you. I know my son is the luckiest kid in the world who got such a loving and caring step-mom. I'm happy about it."

"Wh…WHAT?!" I GASPED OUT.

"Yes. Bella, Edward and I are adults. And every relationship doesn't work. Anthony was the only good thing we have from our relation. We are good as friends. Yes, because of our divorce, Anthony suffered, but that doesn't mean we have to get together again to give him both parents. We both deserve to move on in our lives. I did." She explained and made me realize what a fool I have been.

"You mean… to say…there was never any possibility…of Edward and you getting back together? And who did you move on with?!" I asked wiping my eyes.

"Laurent…the guy who almost attacked you guys. He's been asking me out for a long time but at that time I had Anthony to think about. After you and Edward came in our lives, it became easy to date again. He loves me a lot and cares for Anthony too." She smiled.

"Whoa…I mean…damn…that means…all this time…but… Anthony?" I knew I wasn't making any sense.

"He's a kid now. When he's a little older he'll understand that he has two sets of parents and all of them love him a lot. I'm really sorry about your baby, Bella. But don't lose hope. Everything will be alright now."

"Thank you…" I started sobbing again. "Oh Tanya! Thank you." I knelt in front of her and hugged her.

We heard someone clearing his throat. We looked at the door and saw Edward standing there with a confused expression. I jumped up to him and hugged him; all while crying. When I managed to pull myself away from him enough, I explained in broken sentences what we were talking about. "Yeah. I knew all this." Edward stated shrugging "but are you crying?"

"You…you knew all this?! Then why didn't you tell me? I caused us so much pain." I wailed.

"Sshhh baby…we will start afresh again. Okay?" he asked.

In answered I could just nod.

.

.

.

ONE YEAR LATER.

"Edward? The customers are here." I shouted as I helped our second chef prepare for the rush hour.

"ON IT!" I hear my husband's reply as he ran to welcome the customers inside our little restaurant.

One year ago, Edward retired from his family business, became a silent partner and we moved to Port Angeles. We opened our own restaurant here and were really at peace. Jasper was handling the company well with the help of his newly married wife, Alice. They finally got married two months ago. Esme and Carlisle spent their summer with us here in Port Angeles. Dad was getting better and since Fork was really close, he spent every other weekend with us. Edward loves going fishing with Charlie and Billy. Jasper and Alice comes to visit whenever they want peace from their hectic jobs. Alice was very nice and good now; No more snide comments or rude behaviors. Anthony stays with us whenever he gets a vacation at school. At first he was a little upset but he got over it quickly. Tanya is a writer now. She wrote a book on Edward and my love story. It was super hit. She said she knew it was going to be popular and that's why she wrote it. Tanya and Laurent got married 6 months ago with a small ceremony. They also come to visit often.

Edward made a house for me in Port Angeles. And after we decided to start anew, he showed me the house. I asked him to sell the flat in LA that he bought for me. Our house felt huge to me at first but now with so many guests and the upcoming members, this house seems perfect. It had a huge master bed room, four kids room, 5 guest rooms, one office room/library, a huge modern kitchen, a porch in the back, a porch swing, and huge back yard. The drive way was huge since the house was in a secluded place with an iron gate. I teased Edward relentlessly about it. Everyone in our family had a room in our house.

I know you must wondering why 4 kid's rooms. Well one was obviously for our Anthony. And Edward wants to fill the rest. We are almost on our way to do that. I'm pregnant with twins. I'm in 28 weeks. Edward loves to hover and I love that about him. He's so careful and cautious about everything.

We are finally where we wanted to be. Love and happiness is like sunny days. It appears suddenly but with lots of it or it stays clouded for a while. The cloudy days of our lives are gone and now all we are left with are sunny days. Our tiny heart brought us here and I'm thankful for it.!

THE END

**A/N: This story has been a wonderful journey for me. I hope you guys loved it as much as I did writing it. Please leave your review to let me know what you thought about that ending and should I write a few outtakes of Edward's POV or start this story in EPOV….love you all.**


End file.
